PIOR: A Sanctuary Spinoff: Season 1
by SoulVirus
Summary: Thomas 'H' Harvey works for P.I.O.R. a small organization which protects Abnormals and deals with the impossible. However, in today's society, darkness is slowly creeping back into existence and a deadly shadow organization threatens all lives.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** _This is a Sanctuary Spinoff, therefore I do not own any contents of Sanctuary, all credit goes to those who created Sanctuary and those who work on Sanctuary as well. I do however own my own OC's. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Two species live with the Human race, but live in the shadows, we call these beings that live in the shadows Abnormals. It is our job to protect each and every Abnormal being in the world, for they are the next chain in the Human evolutionary link.

Some have been around since the dawn of time, and some are new to their powers, and we are going to help them.

This is P.I.O.R and this is our story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 1 will be up as soon as possible, I have a lot of things to do, so please be patient.**

**Thank you**

**SoulVirus**


	2. Out of the Blue

**DISCLAIMER:** _This is a Sanctuary story/spinoff, although not entirely related to Sanctuary, I must point out that I do not own any contents of Sanctuary, every single credit goes to those who worked on Sanctuary._

* * *

><p><strong>P.I.O.R. - A Sanctuary Story<strong>

**Season 1**

**Chapter 1: Out of the Blue**

**U.K - Wales - Cardiff**

Drizzly rain was falling over Cardiff, giving the city a slight sprinkle of damp wetness, but that did not lower the highlights of gangs and party doers.

As parts of the city partied on into the night, one group of girls, who were soaking wet, somewhat drunk and confused, loudly stumbled past a hotel. One of the girls bid farewell to her friends as she stumbled through the entrance of the lobby on the ground hall, which was quiet and clean and bright with the LED lights shining down on her and burning her eyes.

Although the girl wasn't drunk but tipsy, she made her way to her hotel room on the second floor.

Taking the lift up to the second floor, the girl slowly made her way to her room. Number 24. She fumbled around in her pockets for her keys. She found them and pulled them out of her pockets and placed her key into the keyhole.

As the girl turned her key, she heard a scream. She looked up and down the corridor suddenly. She saw nothing. She was the only person in the corridor at the time. She opened her door and entered her room. She closed the door behind her.

Her room was dark, she felt around for the nearest light switch. She found it, flicked the switch and the light illuminated her, surrounding her in a comfort of warmth and safeness. She couldn't explain it but, she felt safe with the lights on, and even as a child she was scared of many things. But she was older now, and still, some things terrorised her.

She made her way to her bedroom, she closed the door slightly, leaving a crack of light to shine through and leaving most of the room in darkness.

She flung herself on her bed and instantly she fell asleep.

A dark dream surrounded her, pitch-blackness, an abyss, nothingness staring back at her. A dream with nothing in it.

Then a sound came, which woke her up. She found herself in her room, which was dark, but the door that was left ajar still let in a small streak of light.

She got up and switched on the beside lamp, picked up her portable clock, it was nearing 3am.

She left her bedroom and went to the door, she opened it, and peeped outside, she saw four people hanging around door number 29 at the end of the corridor. She didn't who they were, but she had a hunch that they were trouble.

She could hear them talking, and then they walked into the room. Carefully the girl tiptoed down to the room and carefully peeped around the corner of the door and saw the four men standing around a bed.

"Was she like this when you first saw her?" asked one of the persons in the room

"Yes, she must have been here between 12am and 3am." replied the second man.

"What happened to her?" the first man asked.

"She's had her life sucked from her," the second man replied.

The first man who was standing in front of the bed, moved away and saw lying belly down on the bed, naked, a woman, who had dark black hair, blue eyes, wide in terror and horror and fear. The woman had a slight trickle of blood run down her mouth and onto the sheets.

"This is the seventh girl to be killed in this situation. What is doing this?" the third man asked.

"I don't know," the first man said, "maybe the girl eavesdropping by the door can tell us!" the first man said, turning around suddenly to look at the girl who was hiding behind the door eavesdropping on the four men. As soon as the first man turned to look at the girl who was peeping outside the door, the first man's face looked not surprised, but looked as if he knew that the girl was overhearing them the whole time.

The girl ran down the corridor, and pressed the button for the lift.

Inside the room, the fourth man made a run, but was stopped when the first man said. "No!" he said just loud enough for the fourth man to stop in his tracks. "Leave her to me, Madog come with me!" the first man ordered the third man.

The first man and the third man - Madog - followed the first man out of the room and down the nearest fire exit.

The girl reached the ground floor, the lift opened, and she ran out of the hotel, and ran in any random direction that she thought was possible for her escape. Luckily for her however it had stopped raining.

She ran down an alleyway, which was deserted apart from a few dustbins and a few odd stinks here and then. She walked the length of the alleyway and came into yet another part of the alleyway that was connected to the one she just walked down. Without her even realizing it, she felt a massive push and her face hit something hard, and then she flew and fell to the floor.

She was terrified and hurting, she wanted to cry, but couldn't as the pin was unspeakable, it was as if someone had punched her so hard in the stomach. What she saw was a pair of headlights, and the sound of a door opening and closing, and then a figure stood in front of one of the headlights. The girl could feel herself passing out, but before she passed out, the figure knelt down and its face came into view.

It was the first person, along with Madog.

"This looks familiar." the first person said. The girl passed out.

"Is she dead?" Madog asked worrying.

The first person checked her pulse. "She is still alive."

"What do we do with her?"

"Well we can't leave her hear, we have to take her with us." the first person said.

The girl felt herself being picked up, and then everything went quiet.

**X X X**

Pain and agony was all she could feel. The girl woke up and saw a bright light beaming down on her. She tried to get up but couldn't, she was numb. She turned her head left and right, and noticed she was in some kind of medical room.

She heard some monitors and machinery beep, medicine cabinets and a series of beds.

Her throat was sore, he face ached, and she felt as if her skin had been tightened completely, wherever she was, at least she was happy to be somewhere safe. At least she thought she was safe.

A door opened from somewhere, she tried to see where the door was, but even as she tried to see who opened the door, a massive searing pain ran through her body, even relaxing herself seemed to be making things worse as well.

Whoever came into the room, stood in front of her bed. The girl wanted to lift her head, but knowing that it would cause her pain she didn't even bother.

Then a man walked around her side and looked down on her.

The man had a familiar face, it was that face that the girl saw back in the hotel, and again from the moment she passed out. He looked young, roughly about the same age as the girl, but maybe a year or two older.

The man looked down upon the girl. Who was bruised and had a bruise on her left side of her cheek. "Are you okay?" the man asked. His voice had kindness in it, implying that he meant no harm at all whatsoever to the girl. The girl didn't say anything. The man moved aside a part of her blonde hair. "I don't understand it, but every time we meet someone, they always get run over. Don't worry, you will be fine."

The man pulled up a chair and sat down. "My name is Thomas Harvey. But everyone else calls me H." H said. "What's your name?" H asked.

The girl tried to talk, but her voice was trapped inside her mouth, too terrified to come out. Then, for some reason, tears began to run down her face.

"Oh, hey, its okay." said H as he got a tissue out from the box that was situated on a table and gently wiped the girls face of tears. "You are going to be just fine, I promise." H said.

**X X X**

A week had passed, and the girl was still nowhere near speaking. H however, sat by her bedside, reading to her, checking her monitors and making sure she was okay, feeding her. H, to the girls' view seemed to care for her.

The girl, when H wasn't around, tried her best to speak, but the words still wouldn't come out. Her fingers regained their feelings slowly, she could move them, and H was oddly enough proud of her. "Hey! I see you got your fingers working again. And what about your speech?"

The girl opened here mouth, she tried her best to get her words out, but again, nothing. "No matter, you will find your voice again. Part of it is my fault, well actually, Madog is to blame, he ran into you, lucky he wasn't going fast. I guess your must have suffered some kind of trauma or something. This always happens to us, but they get their voice back, in time." H said to her.

More weeks passed by, and slowly she was able to move her arms and legs, but she still ached, and she was itching all over. H would still come and visit her.

Then one day, the girl was fit as a fiddle, she slept all alone in the ward, she heard the door open. She woke up and sat up, she saw someone carry a tray with food on it. But it was the person whom she noticed first was strange.

There with claws, sharp beady yellow eyes, sharp spiked teeth and skin that looked pale white, the girl screamed, jumped up from her bed and ran to the corner of the room, with the creature or person just staring down at her, snarling somewhat. The creature placed the tray on her bed.

H ran into the room and saw the girl cowering in the corner. "Who let you in here?" H asked. The creature pointed upwards. "Oh, Cook, figures." H went over and knelt down to meet the girl who was shaking. "Its okay, you are fine, he is not going to hurt, he's a friend, yeah, friend." H said.

The girl looked at the creature. "Come now don't be bashful." H said to the creature. The creature cautiously walked up to the girl and helped her up.

"Are you sure its not going to harm me?" the girl asked.

H, stunned by what he just heard, asked the girl what she said. "Are you sure its not going to harm me?" the girl repeated.

"See you got your voice back, and no it's not going to harm you. In fact he is a right old softie at heart." H said smiling. "Well, seeing as you are in a fit state, I don't see any harm in showing you around."

"Um, sure." the girl said.

"Oh, um, by the way, I never got your name." H said.

"Oh, it's Charlotte. Charlotte Halliday." said Charlotte.

"Nice to meet you Charlotte."

"Where am I?" Charlotte asked, her blue moonlight eyes scanned the ward she was in.

"I will get to that in a few moments." H said.

"What is that…thing?" Charlotte pointed to the creature. The creature snarled.

"Ah, well, Owen here, is a Vampires believe it or not, a Welsh Vampire."

"Be serious!" Charlotte said.

"He is. In fact he might be the last of his kind." H said walking up to the Vampire called Owen.

"How do you mean, last?" asked Charlotte a tad confused.

"There was a war, and the last of the Welsh Vampires were hunted to extinction apart from Owen here."

Charlotte stared at Owen, and didn't take the whole Vampire act seriously. "I still don't believe you, for all I know that could be someone in a mask, a very convincing mask at that." Charlotte pointed out.

H was impressed, but he wasn't surprised by what Charlotte had said. "You don't seem to believe in what I said about Owen being the last of his kind, may I ask why?"

Charlotte laughed a little. "Because Vampires don't exist, I mean if they did, then I had always imagined them to be hot, have a six pack, strong, buff, nice hair," H and Owen glanced at each other and then looked back at Charlotte who went rambling on, "nice smell, completely irresistible-"

"You have been watching Twilight, I should have guessed." said H again not surprised.

"Robert Pattinson can bite my neck any day." said a flustered Charlotte.

"Remind me to write a note a Stephanie reminding her of Human and Vampire obsessions!" H whispered to Owen, Owen growled and nodded. "All right then Charlotte, how about I try and convince you that Vampires exist."

"Okay, first of all, tell me where we are?" Charlotte asked.

"Well then, allow me to take you on a tour of where we are, shall we?" H said gesturing Charlotte to the door. Charlotte walked to the door, in her white rag. "And on the way we can find something more suitable for you to fit in with."

H led Charlotte out of the ward and down a stone corridor with old fashion miner looking lights. "Are we underground?" Charlotte asked H.

"Yes we are, several miles to be exact, this place used to be a mine, the miners dug so deep and gave up, they thought that there was gold in these mines, if they only they had dug a bit further, they would have found the mother of all mother loads."

"So how come you are here?" Charlotte said and H led her further down the corridor passing a few more safe like rusted doors.

"We found this place, purely by chance, we found the gold, put it to some use, and built a headquarters by using the gold we had to buy and gather equipment." H explained.

"So what do you do?" Charlotte asked him.

"We are protectors, in the paranormal area of life,"

"Your Ghost hunters?" Charlotte asked.

"No, we protect beings, it is rather difficult to explain. How much do you know about mythology, about creatures such as Vampires, Nymphs, Werewolf's, Fury's, Trolls, etc?" H asked her.

"Only what I read in books, and to know that they are all stories and legends, myths, that's all." smile Charlotte.

"Then what do you call, Owen?"

"A man dressed up in a costume." Charlotte answered plainly.

"And yet you screamed like a little girl!" H pointed out.

"I was caught by surprise." Charlotte told him. "And besides, you were the one who ran me over."

"Madog, ran you over, not me!" reminded H. "And that was an accident."

"And what were you doing at the hotel? Breaking into a young girl's room and killing her in cold blood?"

"We didn't kill her." H said. Something in his eyes told Charlotte he was telling the truth.

"Then who did?" Charlotte asked somewhat concerned.

"Something beyond our imagination."

H and Charlotte reached an elevator. H pushed the button calling the elevator down to their level, it reached them in no time, they got into the fairly wide lift, H pushed a button. The lift doors closed, and they moved.

"Where are we going?"

"Going to get you something more comfortable to put on."

The lift stopped, the doors opened, and just like before they were in yet another stone corridor with rusted safe like doors on both sides of the corridor. H led Charlotte down the corridor and escorted her into a posh room with girl clothes. "Chose whatever suits you." he said.

Charlotte went inside and H waited outside as Charlotte took her time in choosing what to wear. The inside of the room looked like a big wardrobe. Charlotte chose the clothes that suited her, and undressed from her white patient sheet and changed into her new borrowed clothes.

She then went back out into the corridor where H was waiting for her.

"Ready?" H asked her. Charlotte nodded. "Follow me." H led her back to the elevator. Pushed the button, the lift opened and they got in, he pushed a button and the lift began to move again.

"Before I take you on this tour, I need to tell you something. Ever seen things or heard things you can't explain? Seen something in the newspaper that scientists or people cannot explain, for example the Loch Ness Monster? Bigfoot? El Chupacabra?"

"Those monsters or whatever they are, could be anything, a science experiment gone wrong, a new breed of creature-"

"All of what scientists and experts seem to know about the unknown is false. What they don't know is that the unknown is very much real, Vampires and such, just like Owen. Remember when you eavesdropped on me and my team back in the hotel?" H asked her.

Charlotte remembered that night well. "What about it?"

"You instantly left you normal world behind, and landed in a world that will hopefully change the way you see the world as you know it. I just hope you don't go mad, like most people do."

"Mad?" asked Charlotte frowning.

"There are creatures in this world Charlotte, creatures that mean harm to Humans, creatures that need our help, and creatures that need protecting. My job, along with my team, is to find and make sure those creatures do no harm to the Human race at all." H explained.

The elevator came to a halt.

"Charlotte, I would like to welcome you to…" the elevator doors opened, "P.I.O.R." as soon as the doors to the lift opened, Charlotte saw herself looking into what to her seemed to be a massive entrance hall. And there she saw tons of creatures talking amongst themselves.

There were lizard men talking with Humans, Vampires talking with Lycans. Trolls walking around minding their business, animal like beings walked along the floor, one that looked like a big black salamander, a small pterodactyl flew over their heads. H escorted Charlotte out of the lift and into the crowd of Humanoid beings and other creatures the Charlotte had never seen before.

"What are these things?" Charlotte said amazed, but scared as well.

"These things, are called Abnormals. These Abnormals live with us." H said smiling. "When I was very young, my parents were killed by an Abnormal, a woman called Dr. Helen Magnus saved my life, and raised me for a little while and taught me all about Abnormals, the kind and the dangerous. When I was 15, I left Helen and came here to live with my grandparents, then when I was 18 my grandparents passed away. I then moved to Cardiff searching for a job, and then I found Owen. Owen was beaten up pretty bad, I knew what he was, so I took him into my own care and nursed him back to health, since I helped him to recover, he hasn't left my side ever since. I couldn't show him to the public, so, I went searching for a hiding place for him to live in. And we stumbled across an old abandoned mineshaft just on the outskirts of Cardiff. Me and Owen went searching, found gold, put that gold to use and we built P.I.O.R." H said explaining his somewhat brief but sad history.

"What's P.I.O.R.?" asked Charlotte.

"It stands for Paranormal Investigation and Occult Research. Pronounced 'Pure'. Its an organization dedicated to saving rare Abnormals. There is another organization that Dr. Helen Magnus works for, called The Sanctuary, she also deals in Abnormals, but she intends to go in all guns blazing, well mostly. Me on the other hand, I do things completely different. The Sanctuary is the main defence in protecting or stopping Abnormals from causing chaos and such. P.I.O.R. is kind of like the backup defence should anything happen to The Sanctuary."

"You built all this?" Charlotte asked amazed.

"I had help." Admitted H.

Charlotte looked around. She was amazed, everything she knew about the world had changed right in front of her. It was strange, it was like she always knew there was more than Humans in the world. It was as if she knew but didn't want to know about these Abnormals.

"How many people work here?" Charlotte said.

"We are a secret organization, Charlotte. Should anyone come across an Abnormal, we see to it that they have a choice of either joining our organization, or they keep quiet, or we wipe their minds of what they saw, permanently." H said, his eyes widened as he said this.

"So why bring me here?"

"Well, Madog did run you over, by accident of course. I couldn't send you to the hospital, who's to say that the police wont get involved and arrest me. So I brought you here, and then I realized that you saw us hanging around in the hotel room. And while you were recovering I thought very hard about what to do with you, so I thought I'd give you a choice.

You can join us, help us protect the Abnormal race, or you can go home and tell no one about what you saw, or you can ask us to wipe your mind and then you will forget about us and everything you saw. I am not going to force this on you, you must decide this for yourself." H said to her.

Charlotte walked into the middle of the entrance hall, where tons of Abnormals, some who looked demonic. Some who looked Humanlike but with some different features, some had different eyes colours. Rock like creatures walked around. Pale looking humanoids with baldheads, teeth like needles, and a white latex that kept them up straight.

She was captivated, and as some would say horrible or disgusting or terrifying, Charlotte thought they all looked beautiful.

"Is it worth it? If I join that is?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh, its so worth it, join P.I.O.R. and I can guarantee you a journey of a thousand lifetimes, an adventure beyond your wildest dreams and imagination. I wont lie to you it will be dangerous, but seeing the unknown, is like actually unmasking the whole reason why the earth is so mysterious." H said to her. "So Charlotte, what do you think, take your time, you can stay here if you like, we have accommodations for you here, if you want phone your parents you-"

"NO!" said Charlotte suddenly. "We don't really talk much. Its only my friends I have. But I could call Taylor, she must wondering where I am, I better tell her I am fine, and don't worry I wont tell her about this. How long do I have to decide to join?"

"Like I said, I am not forcing this on you, take as much time as you need. But remember this Charlotte, choose to join and you will not only be helping us, but you will be saving Abnormals, some who will become your friends, and even family. Even the things that go bump in the night need protection, and we can help them. And you will be making a difference."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here it is, the first chapter in my PIOR Sanctuary story, apologies for the late upload.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you from SoulVirus**


	3. The Inner Sanctum

**DISCLAIMER:** _This is a Sanctuary story/spinoff, although not entirely related to Sanctuary, I must point out that I do not own any contents of Sanctuary, every single credit goes to those who worked on Sanctuary. I do however own my own OC's._

* * *

><p><strong>P.I.O.R. - A Sanctuary Story<strong>

**Season 1**

**Chapter 2: The Inner Sanctum**

Charlotte had spent two days in P.I.O.R. and she still hadn't come up with the decision on if she should join H in saving Abnormals or keep quiet or have her mind wipe. For starters, it was a massive thing to join an organization she had only just spent two days knowing about. Keeping quiet was going to be a bit of a trouble, who was to say that she won't blurt out accidentally on the whereabouts of P.I.O.R. As for the mind wipe, it goes with the saying.

Charlotte didn't know what to do; she couldn't make up her mind.

She even asked her friend Taylor when she spoke to her on the phone one night, at first Taylor was a bit worried that Charlotte hadn't called her, but she reassured Taylor that she was fine.

"If you were given a chance of a lifetime what would you do?" Charlotte asked walking around her room holding a hand held phone in her hand.

Taylor who was on the other side spoke. "I'd take it." she simply said.

"Really?" Charlotte asked.

"Only if the pay was good." Taylor said. "Why do you ask?"

Charlotte nearly blurted out saying where she was and everything that happened to her. "No reason," she lied, "just wondering is all." she said. "But what if you had to decide between say three jobs and you only had to pick one, what would you do?"

"Only you can decide that Charlotte. You have to do what you think is best. You should know what's right for you, you are a bright girl. A*, A's and B's in your GCSE's, know what to do with yourself, but you don't know what to do when something so unexpected comes up like a job of a lifetime?" asked Taylor.

"You're right, but how do I choose between the three?" Charlotte asked.

"Well look at it from my point of view. Three jobs, one decision, get some opinions, then decide what you think is right." Taylor said to her over the phone.

Charlotte nodded at Taylor's comment.

"Are you planning on coming out some time over the week?" Taylor asked.

"I am not sure if that will be possible. Got some things to sort out. But I will let you know." Charlotte said to her. She said goodbye to her friend and hung up. Then she spent the remainder of her day in her room that was given to her by the organization, thinking about if she should join the organization or not.

**X X X**

The organization of P.I.O.R. was built underground and deep within a mountain, however built on top of that mountain and overlooking the city of Cardiff was a mansion. With the gold that Owen the Vampire and H found, they used that gold to build themselves a mansion that sat right on top of where P.I.O.R. was located. The mansion was basically the centre of operations for H and his organization.

In the mansion and among its many clean corridors and its many rooms, sat H, who was in his fairly large office, with books, and a desk, with a few globes, cases of parchments, an a computer on top of his desk.

He sat with a pair of glasses on, reading a letter from Magnus. Magnus would always send him a letter a month giving him the highlights of what had been happening to The Sanctuary over in America.

From the letter that H read, it was somewhat highly unbelievable to believe. The letter said something about Big Burtha, Hollow Earth, a man called Adam Worth, Magnus and her team being executed and being brought back to life, Magnus getting radiation poisoning and then being cured. Finding the city of Hollow Earth called Praxis.

It was a lot of information to be placed in one letter. Half of the times, H wondered if Magnus was making these things up, but he hadn't seen her for quite some time. The only chance when H would get to see Magnus would be when she would go and meet Declan who worked in another Sanctuary in London.

H put the letter aside, took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" he called.

Coming into his study was one of his team-mates.

"Toby." greeted H.

Toby was a short thin man. He wore a t-shirt and some trousers with some trainers, it made him feel comfortable. He had dark blue eyes, and spiked gelled black hair. He was somewhat of a geek, a computer nerd; in fact, he was the most respected computer nerd in the whole organization.

"Look what I picked up on the internet." Toby said handing H a computerized tablet.

H placed his glasses back on and read from the tablet. "Good god." he said.

"The deaths of those girls, is slowly starting to become public. There is very little I can do to stop this getting to the press."

H read the story on the tablet. "Are we anywhere close to finding out who is doing this?"

Toby shook his head

"Keep an eye open." Toby acknowledged, H handed back his tablet. "If this is Abnormal related we need to put a stop to this. The only connection to this so far is that they are all girls, the ages are different, try and see if there is anything that connects these girls to each other." H asked Toby to do.

"And, exactly what is it I am looking for?" asked Toby.

"Anything. Do they go to the same Gym as each other? The same school? The same hair saloon? Are they blood donors?"

"Got it." Toby said. He quickly left H's study, leaving him alone.

**X X X**

Charlotte who was wandering the organization seemed to have gotten lost. She found her way into a small circular wide room with alcoves covered with glass, there was one, which was full of water. A few others with jungle features to it. And a few that were pitch black.

Charlotte walked up to one of the glass alcoves, which had water behind it. There, swimming its way up to her was some kind of water Abnormal. It was only when the creature got closer did Charlotte know what it was. Myths and legends had surrounded these types of beings. Staring back at her was a mermaid. It wasn't what she called it to be beautiful, it looked pale blue, and had large nails that looked like claws. The mermaid smiled and waved at her. Charlotte waved and smiled back.

She then went to another alcove. Inside was a jungle resemblance. Charlotte looked around and to see if she could see anything. Slithering around inside was medium sized snake which had four sets of wings on its neck and four eyes. Charlotte looked at it in the eye, suddenly it lunged at her causing her to fall to the ground hard. The snake collided with the glass and went back to its own business.

Charlotte heard some humorous laughing nearby. Walking up to her and catching her attention was a cute looking boy roughly about her age or maybe more older. His blonde hair glinting. His blue dreamy like eyes caught hers. His smile perfect, and his body features were just the right type, her type of man. (If any girl could picture their man, this would possibly be one of them)

"I see you have found The Inner Sanctum." said the man helping Charlotte to her feet. The moment her hand touched his, and sudden rush of adrenaline love ran through her, she wanted to blush, but found herself resisting his beauty. "You're new around here aren't you?"

Charlotte nodded. Then finally finding the strength to speak to this wonderful man she said, "Yes, arrived here a few weeks ago, or days. I can't really remember, you see I got knocked down by one of the staff here,"

"Let me guess: Madog?" the man asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Charlotte asked.

"Most of the people here who join P.I.O.R. get ran over by Madog. Same happened to me." the man said looking back at alcove where the snake type creature was now slithering around in its home. "My name is Erok, by the way."

"Charlotte, Charlotte Halliday."

Erok bowed his head at her.

"The Inner Sanctum you say, what is that?" Charlotte asked.

"This is where the rarest and most sacred Abnormals come when nearing extinction. For example: the Mermaids." Erok said pointing to the tank full of water where the Mermaid who waved at Charlotte now swam happily. "Day by day their race is diminishing. P.I.O.R. helps those races in order to survive."

Charlotte was impressed. She looked back at the alcove where the snake creature lunged at her giving her a fright. "What about this one?" Charlotte asked gesturing her head towards the alcove.

"That is a Basilisk. Kills you just by looking it in the eye. Lucky for you this is just a youngling, hasn't even got the strength to kill anyone, but she does like to knock people out. Oh, and be careful of her when she spits venom, it itches as hell."

"And if she bites you?"

"Harmless." Erok said suddenly and quickly. "When they grow of certain age, their venom can kill you in less than under a minute. Their venom spits can melt you."

"What about those wing things just behind its head?" pointed Charlotte.

"Some Basilisks can…fly." said Erok. "Although it's mostly the females that can fly."

Erok showed Charlotte around the rest of The Sanctum. "Ah, now this is one wonderful Abnormal, absolutely the rarest of them all." Erok said. He placed Charlotte in front of a pitch black alcove.

Charlotte squinted but saw nothing.

A sudden massive fireball flew at her, but stopped short behind the glass. Charlotte stepped back and nearly fell over. Erok caught her just in time. The instant his skin touch Charlotte she felt safe and sound. Erok chuckled a little. He moved closer to the glass. "C'mon now, don't be shy." he said at the wall of fire behind the glass.

The entire alcove filled with fire with only the glass to protect them. Within the fire, a face merged. Charlotte's mouth hanged open. "What…the…?" her words hung in the air.

Erok smiled. "It's an Elemental. They are very rare, we found this one in the volcano Campi Flegri. It was in danger of being discovered, so H brought it here to look after it. It likes dark places for some unexplained reason. Say hello Campi."

The Elemental face that was behind the glass winked at Charlotte and smiled as it did so, and Charlotte couldn't help but wave back. "Is it kind?"

"A right old softie. Although that depends on the Elemental that you have." Erok said waving at Campi the Elemental. Campi then vanished into darkness.

Charlotte had a worried look on her face. She feared that someone or something had threw water over it or depleted its oxygen needed to burn.

"It's okay. He's just probably resting."

Erok led Charlotte around to look at more of The Inner Sanctum. "Did H design this place?"

"Oh, he designed a lot of it. Of course, he had help. The Inner Sanctum however was designed to resemble that of the same Sanctum as H calls it back at The Sanctuary in America. Magnus helped design this part of P.I.O.R. It might not be much but for a small organization, it sure does wonders."

"Small?" Charlotte frowned.

"That's what H likes to call it. You see Charlotte, P.I.O.R. is separated into two parts. There is the organization that is underground where we are right now, the home of where many Abnormals live. And then there is the main Headquarters of P.I.O.R. which is located on top of a hill, a mansion where H lives, that's where everything is run. You'd be surprised to know that we may be big, but we sure are small. It is difficult to explain." Erok said to her.

It was difficult to explain, Charlotte felt her head sting trying to figure out how a big organization could be small.

"Forgive me for asking," Erok said, "are you an Abnormal by any chance or a Human?"

Charlotte giggled at this. "I'm a Human."

"Oh, sorry, I had to ask." he said going red in the face.

"That's okay." said Charlotte. "Are you an Abnormal?"

Erok inhaled. "Believe it or not…yes." he said exhaling as he spoke. "I'm a Mood Changer. I can change the way people feel. Only problem is, they haven't found a name for my race yet."

"Are there more of your kind?" Charlotte asked interested.

"I'm the only one here at the moment, we are a new breed, I only came here because I was scared for my life, well, to be honest, that was after Madog ran me over, there are some people in this world you just can't trust."

"Yeah." Charlotte said quietly.

A silence came between them. After what seemed like a lifetime with her perfect man, which Charlotte deduced was just his Abnormal power of some kind of mood swing, Erok broke the silence. "Have you been everywhere yet in P.I.O.R.?"

Charlotte wanted to spend a little bit more time with Erok, even though he was cute, but on the plus side, she hadn't seen everything in P.I.O.R. She might as well have Erok give her a tour of the whole place, there was bound to be a few places in P.I.O.R. that held more fascinating creatures.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After a long wait, here is Chapter 2 of my Sanctuary Spin Off, P.I.O.R. Again aplogies for the really really really really really long wait.**

**Anywhoo, feel free to read, reviews on the other hand would be nice.**

**SoulVirus**


	4. Marine Abnormals

**DISCLAIMER:** _This is a Sanctuary story/spinoff, although not entirely related to Sanctuary, I must point out that I do not own any contents of Sanctuary, every single credit goes to those who worked on Sanctuary. I do however own my own OC's._

* * *

><p><strong>P.I.O.R. - A Sanctuary Story<strong>

**Season 1**

**Chapter 3: Marine Abnormals**

H was in his office speaking via webcam to one Helen Magnus. There she was on the computer screen in front of him, her long black hair, red lips and blue sapphire like eyes. She was glad to hear from H again. But she knew that this wasn't a social call.

H had called on Magnus for help. He explained the situation he was facing; he was hoping that Magnus could give him a few pointers on what to do.

"Every girl we find ends up the same. No DNA tissue, no trace of semen inside or around the vaginal area of any of these girls. There are some minor tears inside the vaginal glands of these girls, but no trace whatsoever points us any clear direction of solving this case." H said to her.

"Well," Magnus began saying in her slightly posh English accent, "the only reason I can come up with is for it to be a Succubus." she said to him.

"That's what I thought as well, but something didn't seem to make sense, normally Succubus's go after men. Our victims are all female." H pointed out. "Is it possible for a Succubus to be homosexual?"

"Never heard or seen one that could be. Don't forget H, there are lots of life absorbing Abnormals out in the world, could be any one. There is the Egyptian Mummy that when brought back to life sucks the life out of whomever it is attracted to in order to regain its former corporeal form, basically sucks them dry. There are a few Vampire's that suck out life than blood. Some tormented Spirits can take over a host and suck the life out of people. The list is endless." Magnus said to H.

"What about one that leaves no clues?" asked H.

Magnus sat on the other end of the Webcam thinking. "In all honesty, I don't know any Abnormal that doesn't leave any clues behind. Most life stealers leave behind a mess or at least a clue of some sort."

"Well we haven't got any leads on my end. And the questions we are answering keeps piling up. What's the connection? What do the girls have in common? Why are these girls found dead in hotel rooms? Why hasn't anyone reported them missing? Tobey is doing his best to keep the press from going any further with these murders, but, it's not looking good."

"I'm sure you will figure it out, I have faith in you, H." Magnus said believing in H.

Hardly comforting, but H took her support.

"How is everything at P.I.O.R.?" asked Magnus.

"We have a possible new recruit, her name is Charlotte Halliday. Madog accidentally ran into her, like he always does." Magnus chuckled at H for saying this. "She has already met Owen, thought he was someone dressed up in a fancy costume. I have given her a choice on if she wants to join or not, she is still deciding. I am hoping she will join." H said this with confidence. "And what of The Sanctuary?" said H moving the topic onto Magnus. "The letter I got from was hard to believe. Big Bertha. Hollow Earth. Praxis. Being executed and then brought back. This Adam Worth…" H trailed off knowing that there were most likely other things to add to his list of Magnus's strange life.

"We have had our fair share of adventure. Big Bertha is actually a HyperAbnormal, or SuperAbnormal if you will, she was basically a giant spider that lives in the ocean and makes the earth move and the waters rise. Bertha also has an Avatar form called Kali, its how she communicates with us in Human form. Hollow Earth on the other hand is wonderful, beautiful even. The technology is so advanced, it's incredible to even explain or put into words. The city of Praxis is basically the base of operation that brings order to chaos, in other words they hold back the Abnormals that might be at risk of being know to the world. My father also lives down there now trying to help sort a few things out. We did hit a little snag when an old adversary of mine called Adam Worth wanted to retrieve this Calorum device that will allow him to perfect his Time Dilation experiment."

"Time Dilation?" H frowned at the name. "You mean as in…Time Travel?" Magnus nodded at him. "Is that possible?"

"Adam found a way to perfect it, so theoretically…yes. But don't worry, John stopped him before he got any further." smiled Magnus.

"He killed him?" asked H.

"Not exactly, we didn't see his body, so…I hope he is dead." Magnus said to him.

"Looks like you have been busy on your end." H said. There was a knock at the door to his office. "I have to go."

"Farewell old friend, and I am sorry I couldn't have been at more help to you." Magnus said apologizing.

"That's perfectly fine. Goodbye." H disconnected his Webcam chat with Magnus. There was another knock at the door. "Yes!" H shouted.

The door opened and Tobey came running up to his desk.

"Tobey, please tell me that you have some good news!" H begged.

Tobey panted. "If you are on about the girls…" H's hopes were high. "No." H's hopes fell. "I hardly had time to check through what the girls had in common, only that I found a possible Abnormal sighting." Tobey said.

H looked at him concerned. Whenever there was an Abnormal sighting H feared that people around Cardiff would be alerted to signs of a monster sighting. "One of our P.I.O.R. Teams saw one. It's a Herroffon." Tobey passed his Tablet to H. "Bad news I am afraid, it went into an office building. Right in the middle of Cardiff."

"Bloody Hell." H said. "Get a team ready to mobilise in fifteen minutes. Bring Kai, Madog, and Owen. I am going to find Charlotte. This might persuade her to join. Bring the necessary equipment needed for this operation."

"Guns and a capture net?" asked Tobey.

H looked up at him. "Of course." he simply said. "And let's just hope that no one is working late."

**X X X**

Erok led Charlotte down a glass tunnel that was filled with gallons of water. Swimming over them and singing songs of whales sounds were marine Abnormals.

"This is my favourite place of all, which is why I saved this for last. Marine dwelling Abnormals."

Swimming over them was a large Marine Abnormal that looked like a cross between a large Dolphin with a Whale's head, a Sharks tail and Ray like fins.

"Gorassin, that's what it's called. It's Abnormal for Sad One." Erok explained.

"Why is that?" Charlotte asked.

"Some have said that the songs it sings are sad, and if you hear it sing, you will feel its sadness."

Charlotte watched the Gorassin swim over them.

Swimming past them was a small red squid. Charlotte got a sense of evil as the squid passed by.

"Ah, The Vampire Squid." Erok said smiling.

Charlotte frowned. "A what?"

"Vampire Squid. Very rare. From what I have been told Helen Magnus found one once. Not exactly sure what happened to it after that. I didn't stick around and wait for the story to finish." admitted Erok.

"I suppose this one is dangerous." Charlotte asked.

"Not at all. It all depends on the way Abnormals, especially Animal like Abnormals get brought up. Most Vampire Squids are pretty much harmless. I have never met one that has tired to kill me before." Erok said.

"You swam with them?" asked an amused Charlotte.

"A long time ago that was. There was a small pack of them, jumped in and found myself playing with them, they are very friendly. I have to point out however, that should they sense any threat from any kind of enemy, it will attack with force."

Charlotte was beginning to take a kindness to this Vampire Squid, but now she wasn't exactly sure what to make of it.

"Okay," she said, "all of a sudden I am not so sure if I like them." Erok chuckled at this.

From behind the glass of the tunnel came a low groan. Swimming over them came a gigantic turtle, the largest that Charlotte had ever seen. "Wow!" she said watching its movement. She watched its big flippers push past the water.

"Y Crwban Mawr. It's Welsh for 'The Big Tortoise'." Erok said. "H, believes that many years ago, there were these gigantic monsters, turtles if you will, that helped people who became stranded on islands, and people used the backs of these turtles to be carried far and wide. Every heard of the story of The Vanishing Isle?"

Charlotte shook her head.

"The Vanishing Isle was said to be a city on the back of a giant Turtle. And when the Turtle dived the Isle will go along with it. The Vanishing Isle will never appear in the same place twice and won't be seen for thousands and thousands of years. But that was just a story. These turtles, sadly won't grow as big their ancestors."

"Why?" asked Charlotte, she felt sad about this.

"No one knows. Not even H or Magnus knows. But they are truly wonderful creatures."

Charlotte gasped when a see through person of some sort popped up right behind the glass up close, her heart beating fast.

"Relax." Erok said chuckling. He used his power to clam her, he did this by saying "_Shhh_." gently.

Charlotte felt the beating of her heart slow down. In all honesty to herself, it was the fastest she had ever calmed down in her life.

Behind the glass was a see through person that glowed purpled and violet and ocean blue. It had no hair and on its back it had what looked like butterfly wings. The see-through person left the sights of Charlotte and Erok. It had many tentacles of a jellyfish where the legs should be.

"Jellyfish People. That's what they like to be called. H said they are the descendents form Mere people. I can't see any resemblance to them if I'm honest."

A few more Jellyfish People joined and swam alongside the one that made Charlotte jump a mile. She looked around at many more Marine Abnormals. She had to admit, being in a tank with light that streamed through from the surface and onto these magnificent, gorgeous creatures, was beautiful. Even the effort that was put into these creatures was art in itself.

"How big is this tank?" Charlotte asked.

"Big," Erok replied, "big enough to harbour at least thousands of Marine Abnormals. H also believes, and so do I, that some of these Marine Abnormals are survivors of when the Dinosaurs roamed the earth."

Charlotte looked at him sternly. "Be serious!"

"I am!" Erok told her. "You see things in the newspapers such as The Loch Ness Monster being sighted. El Chupacabra etc and you all think that people are making these things up."

"Well aren't they?"

Erok looked at Charlotte in the corner of his eye. "What do you think?" he said to her.

Charlotte smiled at this, and Erok smiled back. Their smiles turned into laughter that echoed through the glass tunnel they were in.

"Here you are, had a feeling that you might be here." said H walking down the tunnel. "I see you met our young Erok."

"I am not that young." Erok admitted. "I was just showing Charlotte a tour of the organization, I think she is well accustomed to her surroundings now." smiled Erok, in return Charlotte smiled back.

"You may be accustomed to the organization, lets see how well you fare in real life combat with an Abnormal." H said to Charlotte.

**X X X**

H led Charlotte into a weapons room. She was shocked to see so many guns with rocket launches, spears and suits that were used for butchering. "You told me that you don't use guns! Was that a lie? We resorting back to violence now are?" Charlotte said mortified and shocked among many other things she was feeling right now.

"These are stun guns, we use them on aggressive Abnormals to knock them out and then bring them back to P.I.O.R." H explained.

"What about those rocket launches?" she pointed to a corner where a stack full of green coloured rocket launches that was piled against a wall.

"Those are grappling hooks. And some of them are rocket launches equipped with nets."

Tobey came up to them. "The Herroffon is stationed in the same place. According to the Team that reported seeing the Herroffon, the building is unoccupied. Which is a good thing."

H greeted Charlotte to Tobey. Then he greeted her to Kai who was cute looking and had spiked black hair, fair skinned, blue eyes.

Then there was Madog, cute also, and the trickster and joker of the pack. His short brown hair. Brown eyes. His skin on the other hand looked a bit pale. Charlotte also noticed that his nose was slightly crooked, as if someone had punched him in the nose really hard. And next to him was Owen the strange looking Welsh Vampire.

"Suit up guys. Were taking this one." H said to them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is chapter 3, enjoy it.**

**Reviews please.**

**SoulVirus**


	5. The Herroffon

**DISCLAIMER:** _This is a Sanctuary story/spinoff, although not entirely related to Sanctuary, I must point out that I do not own any contents of Sanctuary, every single credit goes to those who worked on Sanctuary. I do however own my own OC's._

* * *

><p><strong>P.I.O.R. - A Sanctuary Story<strong>

**Season 1**

**Chapter 4: The Herroffon**

Speeding its way down the quiet night roads of Cardiff was a black van that was being driven by the Vampire beast Owen.

In the passenger seat sat H who held onto the hand bar. Kai and Madog who sat behind H and Owen, with Charlotte and Tobey behind Kai and Madog, all of them holding onto dear life as Owen sped down the road.

"Where to are we going?" Charlotte asked as the van bumped along the road.

"Capital Tower in the City." Tobey told her. "There is a creature called a Herroffon that is stuck in the building, we are going to retrieve it and bring it back to P.I.O.R."

"What's a Herroffon?" Charlotte asked.

"It's has many distinguishing features to it. It has the head of a Crocodile, the body of a large Salamander that can walk on two feet as well as four, and a long tail of a Snake." H explained.

"Is it dangerous?" asked Charlotte.

"I hope not." H called back to her. "Never met one up close, this is a first."

"Hardly comforting." Charlotte muttered to herself.

The van ran over a pothole, which caused everyone to lift off of their seats and nearly bump their heads on the roof of the van, however they landed back with a thud onto their seats.

"Left, Owen, Left!" H said.

Owen turned hard to the left. H, Kai and Charlotte slammed into the side of the van, with Kai and Tobey holding on.

The van entered Greyfriars road. Owen drove up onto the kerb and came to a sudden stop, which caused everyone in the van to lurch forward and slump back into their seats.

"Easy on the driving next time, Owen." H said patting his shoulder. Owen merely nodded and gave a grunt.

"Next time I'll take the bus." Madog said to himself.

H exited the van, as did Kai and Madog. Tobey then came out with Charlotte in tow. It was cold outside. She looked at her watch. 2am. "I should be asleep right now." she told herself thinking about her comfy bed. "Do you always work at nights?" she asked.

"No, we work in the days as well." Kai said to her. "It's just that we are able to do a lot more in the night. Less people around."

H opened the back door to the van. Kai and Madog placed on black vests. H passed them both a metal cylinder each. He even passed one to Charlotte.

"Hold on, I can't take this, I don't know how to use this!" she said handing it back to H.

"Why not?" he asked.

"For starters I do not know how to use a gun. Second: I don't think I could shoot anything."

"There is nothing to worry about." H said. "Technically you aren't killing anything, just knocking things out. You see Charlotte, unlike The Sanctuary, we do things differently here, we don't kill. We protect."

"All you have to do is aim, shoot and there you are, no harm done." Kai said to her. "Oh, just don't point it at yourself our any of us, one dose of this bugger and you'll wake up feeling as if you have partied for two weeks straight and having the mother of all hangovers." Kai reminded her.

Charlotte nodded. Placed on a black vest and placed an ear communication device onto her ear. "You should consider using these around P.I.O.R." Charlotte suggested.

"We have suggested it," Madog said, "H won't allow us to use them."

"I never said I wouldn't let you use them, I just hadn't had time to suggest them is all." H said defending himself.

Everyone looked at him, which made him feel uncomfortable.

"Anyway," H said, "Tobey, I need you outside with Owen for surveillance. Once we are inside, we need you to be our eyes and ears. Also, you are good at cracking open codes etc. Understood?" H asked. Tobey nodded and Owen gave grunt.

"Okay in we go." H said to them. They all activated their flashlights that were attached to the top of their guns and walked to the entrance of Capital Tower.

They waited for Tobey to unlock the main entrance to the reception are. The door clicked open on its own. "_Main door opened._" Tobey said through the earpiece.

"Tracking emitters on!" H told them. All for of them switched on their tracking emitters that was located inside a pocket of their black bullet proof vests.

Kai grabbed the handle and quickly opened the door. Madog ran into the building his stun gun aimed high. H followed behind him. Kai entered next with Charlotte in tow. They looked around the reception area that was pitch black. They did a quick scan of the reception area.

"If you see anything do not hesitate to stun, if your senses tell you something is wrong just shoot." H told them. No one replied, but orders were orders. "Tobey, talk to us!" H said.

"_Hacking into the camera systems. Just give me a second more….here we are. No sign of The Herroff- wait!_" Tobey said through their earpiece. "_Floor 27, I just caught a glimpse of it._"

"Floor 27, on our way." H said.

Kai, H and Madog made their way to a door that lead to the stairs.

"Can we take the lift?" Charlotte said. H, Kai and Madog stopped and turned to face her. "Its much quicker." she said to them.

"Charlotte has got a point, H." Kai said smiling at him.

H turned to face Madog, who nodded in agreement with Kai. "The lift it is." H said. "Tobey, activate the lift."

"_What for?_" Tobey asked.

"Just do it!" H ordered him over the earpiece.

They waited, and in no time, the lift reached the ground floor. The door opened automatically. "In we go." Madog said cheerfully.

They entered the lift. Kai pushed the button for the 27th floor. The doors closed and they waited for the lift to arrive at the designated floor. Whilst in the lift, an awkward atmosphere seemed to come out of nowhere. They rode up in silence.

It was a slow ride up, but when the lift reached the 27th floor, H told his team to ready their stun guns. The doors opened, and the dark office floor was revealed before them.

The office floor they were in seemed untouched, undisturbed.

"I was hoping to find some kind of disturbance." Kai said.

"So was I." H admitted also. They exited the lift. H spread out. Charlotte stayed close to H. her senses were on full alert. Even her adrenaline was kicked into action for that extra back up needed.

"It's quiet. Too quiet." Madog told them.

"Tobey, eyes." H said.

"_It's in the room, its sitting in one place at the moment, could be sleeping. One thing though, it sure is a good thing that the team that spotted the Herroffon tagged it with a tracking emitter._" Tobey said through the earpiece.

"There is that." H said to him.

"_It's right in the middle of the office floor. Where the four of you are standing, move inwards until you meet one another, you should then be right in front of it._" Tobey told them.

"Understood." H said.

H and his team, walked towards the centre of the office floor. They carefully looked around the whole room, scanning very carefully each and every single piece of object they saw in sight. They even checked under the desks to make sure that nothing would suddenly pop out at them.

They closed in on each other; soon they met at the centre. Something was wrong. There was no creature in sight. Not where they were standing at least.

"Tobey I thought you said the creature was in one place?" H asked him.

"_It is, you are right on top of it._"

"Well we can't see anything." H said.

They double-checked to make sure that they didn't miss anything. There was nothing in sight.

"Okay, everyone spread out, maybe there is a glitch on Tobey's screen." H said. Madog and Kai tittered at this.

"_Everything is fine on my end, thank you._" Tobey said H.

H, Kai and Madog spread out and searched other parts of the office floor. They looked in cubicles, desks, drawers, but everything seemed fine. No Herroffon in sight.

"We are on the right floor, aren't we?" Madog asked Tobey.

"_Yes, that's where the tracking emitter is coming from._" Tobey replied to him.

Charlotte didn't leave the spot she was in when Tobey said that the Herroffon was in the middle of the room. She stood there like a lump of wood. On the desks around her were a number of papers with charts and paragraphs which all looked so complex.

"Oh, look at this!" Madog said from one side of the room.

Kai and H raised their stun guns ready for an attack from Madog's end.

"What is it?" Kai asked. "Is it the creature?"

"No." Madog held up a porn magazine of woman naked on the front page. "I wonder what goes on this floor?" he said chuckling.

"Put it back!" H ordered him to do.

Charlotte was to busy nosing into the documents that were left on the desk in front of her. As she read from the documents, she felt something tap on the back of her neck. She rubbed her neck and felt something slimly and warm. She used her torchlight to see what was on her hand.

Small dots of blood was on her hand. She must have cut herself somewhere on her neck. It was only when faint drips of what sounded like water made her look down on the paper that was in front of her. Dark small blotches were appearing on the paper.

Charlotte's gut instinct told her not to look up. But she did anyway.

Like something out of a horror movie, Charlotte saw hanging from within the tiled plastic ceiling an arm. Charlotte began to breathe heavily.

H looked at her and noticed that she was trembling a little. "Charlotte?" he called to her. H used his flashlight and pointed it to the ceiling where he saw the arm of some person just hanging from within the plastic tiled ceiling dripping with blood.

H walked up to her and pulled her back. Kai and Madog approached as well. H grabbed the arm and pulled on it.

Falling down from the hole in the ceiling came the body of a young man, covered in blood, and his sparkling blue eyes that held a little bit of life in them were open, the body looked as if someone tried to devour him whole but didn't succeed.

"Looks like something used this fellow as a little snack." Madog said.

H knelt down and rummaged through the dead mans suit. He pulled something out from the inside pocket of the mans suit. It was a small little bullet with a red light flashing on the point.

"Looks like we found our tracking emitter." H said to them.

CLANG!

Something fell nearby. Kai aimed his gun towards the area where he saw computer fall of its desk.

The sound of feet rushing was then heard as they saw a door open and close quickly.

"What are the odds that our Herroffon is smart to open and close doors and to trick us?" Kai asked. No one answered his question.

"_Just got another glimpse of the creature. It has just entered the floor above you._" Tobey alerted them.

"Madog with me. Kai, Charlotte, take the lift up to the next floor!" Ordered H.

Madog and H ran through the door and up the flight of stairs that led to the next floor. They came bursting through the door and into the office floor. Again, darkness was staring at them.

"I can't see anything." Madog said.

The lift on the office floor dinged and opened. Kai and Charlotte came walking out, their stun guns aimed high in front of them.

"Looks like we beat you up here first." said a happy Madog.

A thud came from somewhere on the floor. Kai aimed his gun with his flashlight on top in the direction of the thud and saw something moving. He fired his gun quickly at the creature. A blue pulse emitted from his gun and soared toward the creature, but missed as the creature moved.

"How are we suppose to know where it is in the dark?" Kai asked.

H who was close to the main entrance of the office floor saw a panel with switches on. "Someone remind me to bring night vision goggles next time." he said. He quickly flicked the switches down. Light bounced at their eye, which stung their eyes for a fraction of a second.

Jumping towards Charlotte came the Herroffon, which leapt towards her. Madog saw it and instantly began shooting at it. Kai dived towards Charlotte and pinned her to the ground as the Herroffon past over them and collided with the lift.

Kai helped Charlotte get up. She saw the Herroffon shaking his head from banging into the lift.

It was exactly as H described it would be. The head was that of a mud brown and scaly crocodile, its body of a black salamander and a snake's tail. And it was twice the size of H and his team.

It stood up onto its two feet. It faced Kai and Charlotte with a look of hunger in its eyes.

Madog and H began shooting at it. The guns didn't stun it as they were hoping, instead it just made it angry.

"Increase the settings!" H ordered them to do.

The Herroffon grabbed Kai and threw him across the room. It then whacked Charlotte towards the nearest window where she went crashing through the window. Luckily, the strap on her gun snagged and got wedged between a crack in the window. Charlotte held onto the barrel of her gun

"HELP!" she called.

Inside the office floor, the Herroffon charged at Madog and H. Both of them dived to the side as the Herroffon passed them. It stopped and turned on H.

It snarled at him. Madog shot it twice in the back, again doing no good. It span around to face Madog, its tail whipped H across his face, cutting the right side of his cheek.

H shot the Herroffon also in the back where it roared in anger. Madog got up and took cover under the nearest desk he could find. The Herroffon began smashing everything around him. H crawled under the nearest desk also. The Herroffon began picking up tables and desks and computers and threw them around the whole office floor.

Kai who was unconscious came to, he picked up his gun and began shooting aimlessly at the Herroffon. The Herroffon picked up a computer and threw it at Kai who ducked just in time.

Suddenly the Herroffon picked up the desk that H was under. It threw the desk towards the windows of the office floor and sent it crashing down to the grown.

Charlotte who was hanging on for dear life saw the desk shatter on the hard concrete road. It also startled Owen who sat in the front of the van.

Tobey saw what was happening on his laptop screen, there wasn't much he could do except watch, and neither could he help Charlotte who was still hanging out of the window. But he could be of some use, he could tell them what the Herroffon was doing, were it was going etc.

He was about to tell them what it was going to do next, except all cameras on the floor went out. He was now useless to them.

"Increase the settings!" H called to Kai and Madog.

"I have it on the maximum setting!" Madog told H.

The creature picked up the desk that Madog was under and threw the desk towards H. H got up suddenly and ran but dived to the floor as the desk narrowly skimmed the back of his head and went flying out of the window.

H got up and suddenly felt a searing pain strike him in his stomach, not even his bullet proof vest seemed to absorb the force of the impact when H realized that the creature threw a computer screen at him.

H then saw another desk fly at him, except this time it actually struck him knocking him unconscious. He felt something fall on top of him.

"H!" Madog called to him.

Charlotte on the other hand attempted to climb back into the building despite hanging outside the building. She struggled as she tried to grab hold of the edge of the window.

Madog and Kai fired aimlessly at the Herroffon, but they couldn't inflict any damaged on it, and not even the maximum settings of their stun guns seemed to slow it down.

The Herroffon suddenly charged at them knocking Madog to the side where he banged his head against the desk knocking him out cold. Kai shot it numerous amounts of times in the face. The creature stood on its hind legs and snarled at him. It took a swipe at him knocking his gun out of his hands.

Then it struck Kai across his face and neck giving him four a huge gashes. It then picked him up by his arm.

Kai saw it open its mouth and saw its jaws coming towards him.

Whatever happened next was beyond Kai as he heard the creature roar in pain. Kai looked up at it and saw blue bolts run over its body.

It suddenly fell to the floor, not dead, but alive still, breathing heavily.

There, with her gun outstretched and aiming towards the ceiling was Charlotte with her gun. What had happened was that Charlotte was aiming at the creature, only for her to miss. In the process, she shot the overhead light that the creature stood under. The long glass tube of the light fell down and electrocuted the creature, stunning it just enough to knock it out. Pure luck in Charlotte's case.

She stood there panting. Kai walked over to her to see if she was okay.

"Charlotte, look at me! Look at me!" he said. Charlotte was shaking at what she had just did. She looked at Kai his blue eyes looked back at hers. "You did good." he said to her.

It was at this moment that she only realized that Kai was injured badly. "Kai, you're hurt!" she said concerned.

"I have been in worst situations before believe me." he said to her. "Tobey, get Owen up here immediately. And tell him to bring a few icepacks." Kai said over his earpiece.

"_Understood._" Tobey said on his end.

"Now what do we do?" Charlotte asked.

"See if you can wake up Madog, I will try and wake up H." he said to her. Charlotte nodded. "Oh, Charlotte," Kai called to her, "I meant what I said. You did good."

Charlotte smiled uneasily at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again sorry for the later upload, haven't been able to do much writing due to me being ill for a few days and I am doing my best to catch up on some writing. Anyway, here is Chapter 4.**

**Reviews please.**

**SoulVirus**


	6. Kelting

**DISCLAIMER:** _This is a Sanctuary story/spinoff, although not entirely related to Sanctuary, I must point out that I do not own any contents of Sanctuary, every single credit goes to those who worked on Sanctuary. I do however own my own OC's._

* * *

><p><strong>P.I.O.R. - A Sanctuary Story<strong>

**Season 1**

**Chapter 5: Kelting**

Safely back at P.I.O.R. Charlotte now had time to reflect on what happened during the night with The Herroffon.

Apart from the fact that she nearly died, she hated what happened. It was too dangerous. She had made up her mind on the offer that H gave her on whether or not to join P.I.O.R. and now she knew her answer.

Charlotte was in the medical room; with nun like nurses who were Humanoid Abnormals called Wicca's who specialized in using herbs and magic to heal the sick.

H and Madog where sitting on separate beds, both holding ice packs to their heads. Both of them looked unharmed apart from a few bruises.

Kai who was the most injured due to the four slashes, three on his face and the other just under his neck had one of the Wicca's gently smear what looked like mud coloured cream over the wounds. He winced a few times as the Wicca applied the cream. "Let it settle and in about two to three days the wounds will be nothing but a faded scar." The Wicca said.

Charlotte was being examined for shock, she looked fine although slightly shaken that she survived a monster attack. She did feel slightly guilty though for letting harm come to H, Kai and Madog and for not being better at stopping the Herroffon.

"Don't look so down, Charlotte." Madog said. "We caught the Herroffon, no harm done."

"Speak for yourself." H and Kai said at the exact time.

"I just feel so bad for not being brave." Charlotte admitted.

"It was expected. Plus, you didn't know what you were getting yourself into. Neither of us did." H said.

"That's the thing about this job, Charlotte. You never know what you are getting yourself into." Kai said keeping his neck stretched.

"I guess." Charlotte mumbled.

Charlotte was fine enough to be excused from the medical room. She left the room rather slowly and sad her head bowed slightly.

"Should we go after her?" Kai asked noticing her guilt.

"No, leave her be to gather her thoughts." H said to him.

** X X X**

Charlotte made her way back to The Inner Sanctum.

Charlotte stood in the middle of the room looking around at the alcoves where many Abnormals were kept behind glass panels.

Above on of the alcoves, a red light flashed. It was the alcove where Charlotte saw the Mermaid. She walked up to the glass panel where she saw the Mermaid just floating there behind the glass panel with her hand on the panel. The Mermaid gestured her head towards her hand telling Charlotte to place her palm where the Mermaids palm was on the glass panel.

Charlotte placed her palm on the glass as if touching the Mermaid's hand.

Something was whispering to her in her mind. A voice, so beautiful that she thought she imagined it at first, a voice so calming and old and ancient that no one could ignore this voice.

_I sense you are not yourself._ The voice said.

_No, I am not myself._ Charlotte thought. She seemed kind of spooked when she realized what she had done. _What was that I just did?_ She thought to herself.

_You just Kelted._ The Mermaid said.

_Kelted?_ Charlotte asked. _What is that?_

_It is a form of mind link; my race cannot breathe above ground. The only way we can communicate with Humans is by Kelting. Except we cannot master Kelting perfectly. Underwater we can hear each other's thoughts. But between the barriers of your world and the ocean world we need to be able to be in close contact in order to reach your mind, in order for me to reach your mind I need a steady link, our hands._ The Mermaid said.

Charlotte looked at her hands. It all made clear sense to her how she could hear the Mermaid.

_I sense you are so unsure about joining P.I.O.R._ The Mermaid said.

_Yes._ Charlotte said through thought.

_Why?_

_Tonight, I nearly died. If joining this team, this organization means me putting my life on my line, only to lose my life in the process, what would that mean for me and those who know me when I get killed?_ Charlotte asked.

_Joining P.I.O.R. is just the first step to broadening your mind. This is a gift of a lifetime, what you decide will change the future of Humanity and Abnormals for eons to come. We need people like you Charlotte._ Charlotte was again spooked at how the Mermaid knew her name, before she could ask, the Mermaid answered her question. _Through Kelting I can read your mind and everything else that has happened in your life. We Abnormals need you Charlotte. You are kind and understanding. You can change our world in many ways, just like many have done before you when they first arrived here at P.I.O.R._

_I don't want to go into another combat where a creature is trying to kill me. _Charlotte thought to the Mermaid.

_You don't have to. H is merely trying to test you. He is trying to get you to settle into our world by throwing various tests to see where you feel you are comfortable working here. _

_Comfortable._ Charlotte thought to herself. She didn't feel comfortable, she felt out of place ever since she spied on H and his team looking over that dead body at a Hotel she was staying at. She had been uncomfortable since Madog ran into her accidentally and H brought her to P.I.O.R. to recover. She had been uncomfortable since seeing Owen the Vampire beast or whatever he was walk into the infirmary. She had been uncomfortable since H took her on a tour of P.I.O.R to look at all the other Abnormals that were in the world.

The best thing at least was that she met a friend, Erok, the cute blonde haired boy, who might have been over 150 years old but looked like a 21 year old.

Charlotte now didn't know what to decide, should she join or leave? Then again, H did tell her to take her time. Maybe she needed to talk to him about what she really wanted to do.

** X X X**

H was in his massive study, holding an ice pack to his head and searching through a series of books. He pulled one out and took it over to his desk. He flicked through it and made some notes on a note pad he had beside him.

A knock sounded on the door and he called whoever was at the door in. Charlotte came peeping her way through the double doors and into H's ginormous study.

H looked up and saw Charlotte. "Ah, Charlotte, welcome. First time in the mansion yes?"

Charlotte nodded. The mansion was big, and although it was her first time through the mansion she seemed to know where she was going.

"Come in, come in," H looked at her and noticed she looked somewhat spooked. "Are you okay?"

Charlotte nodded and then said, "I have just had a little chat with a Mermaid. I sort of…Kelted with it." The way Charlotte said it sounded like a bad.

"Ah, Kelting, that's a good thing about talking to Mermaids. If you want a private conversation all you have to do is just think, useful and handy." He said. "I have just been searching for some information on The Herroffon, according to most books, Herroffon's originate in the deepest and dangerous parts of rainforests, they can blend in perfectly with their natural environment, no one would see them, you could walk past them and not see them. And according to some other books, they are the most harmless creatures to be encountered with. They only attack if their attacker gives them a reason to do so." H ranted on.

"So why did it attack us?" Charlotte asked.

"No idea. Could have been distressed. But that's not the point." H said to her as he walked back and forth from book cases and shelves picking out books and flicking through them and throwing them onto his desk.

"What is the point?" asked Charlotte timidly.

"Herroffon's are afraid of Humans, they don't go anywhere near us. They are petrified of being anywhere near our cities, can't stand the noises."

"So, why was it in the building of Capitol Tower?"

H's face turned into concern. He slowly turned to Charlotte. "There aren't any rainforests near Cardiff, and I don't think that a Herroffon was lost and just decided to make its way into the building all the way up the 27th floor. It would have lost its mind, become afraid. The Herroffon we engaged was hostile, volatile." Charlotte looked at him; his voice was now a whisper. "This is no coincidence."

The two of them then jumped a mile as the phone on H's desk rang. H walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello." H said. On the other side of the phone Charlotte heard someone talking to him, but she couldn't make out who it was. "Pass it through to a secure line." H said.

He waited for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Wilhelm, what can I do for you?" someone on the other end of the phone spoke at H. His face dropped and he gulped. "Where are you?" H asked. "Don't move anything; my team and I will be there shortly." He gently hung up on the man, a click sounded on the end of the phone before H placed the phone back on its hook. He breathed heavily for about a second or two. He rubbed his head as the pain seared across his head from the battle with the Herroffon.

"Charlotte," he said turning to her, "I know our last mission was a bit of a fiasco. How good are you in situations which involve murder investigations?" he asked her.

Charlotte shrugged. "I don't know."

"Let's find out shall we."

Looks like speaking to H about what she really wanted to do in P.I.O.R. had to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is chapter 5, short I know, but i will come back to this chapter in future to improve it. Anyway Enjoy.**

**Leave reviews if want.**

**SoulVirus**


	7. The Three Bodies

**DISCLAIMER:** _This is a Sanctuary story/spinoff, although not entirely related to Sanctuary, I must point out that I do not own any contents of Sanctuary, every single credit goes to those who worked on Sanctuary. I do however own my own OC's._

* * *

><p><strong>P.I.O.R. - A Sanctuary Story<strong>

**Season 1**

**Chapter 6: The Three Bodies**

Dawn had arrived, and Charlotte hadn't gotten any sleep since her encounter with the Herroffon. And now she was whisked off to someplace else.

H said to her if she was any good with murder investigation. In truth she didn't know, she wasn't a police officer.

Charlotte was beginning to feel somewhat angry with the whole organization. That fact that all she had done was just lounge around and fight monsters, and now she was being whisked away to some murder investigation, not exactly what she called 'a way to get her to join H's organization in protecting the world'. Apart from seeing all different types of Abnormals that was based inside P.I.O.R. Charlotte wanted something more than just chasing after a murderer who goes around killing girls. So at this moment in time she wasn't impresses. Maybe H was working his way into getting her to join.

H had readied his team all they had to do now was jump into their truck.

"Okay, I got a phone call from a friend who works in the police department here in Cardiff. And we have another case of déjà vu." H said to them.

"If you are referring to the murder of a young girl in the Hilton Hotel then it's already out in the news." Tobey said handing over his electronic tablet showing H an article of a young girl that had been murdered.

H read the article, it was a very short article just displaying that a young girl was murdered, no age or name and that was about it. "This was published only an hour ago. Looks like Wilhelm my old friend managed to keep a few things under wraps."

"For the time being." Tobey said to him.

"Wilhelm wants us to be a part of this investigation. He has specifically asked for us to deliver the forensic and post mortem reports." H said, he gave them all the word to jump into the van and they were off.

**XXX**

Owen was driving again, except this time, his driving was more smoothly than when he drove to Capital Tower.

Due to the encounter with the Herroffon, Charlotte noticed that they were heading right into Geryfriars Road; Hilton Hotel was literally next door to Capital Tower.

"I have a question." Charlotte asked them. "Won't anyone notice us from when we broke into Capital Tower at the investigation?"

"Nope." Tobey said. "You see Charlotte, P.I.O.R. covers mostly the whole city, we have people who have infiltrated its infrastructure and they relay messages from their posts back at the Headquarters."

"Sort of like a City Watch Police?" asked Charlotte.

"If you want to put it like that, yes. Also we have clean-up operations stations around the whole of Cardiff, as soon as we are out of the zone, we send a team in to clean up our mess and remove any trace of us being there." Tobey said smiling to her.

Owen slowed down to a crawl as he approached Hilton Hotel. Already before they had arrived a massive crowd had formed outside the hotel.

"So much for keeping things secret." Tobey said to himself.

As Owen drove towards the crowd a group of police officers made sure that the crowd had separated to give Owen enough space to drive through the crowd and up to the main entrance of the Hotel.

In front of the crowd were several police cars with officers hanging around outside the hotel. Owen came to a stop. And H instantly in a flash jumped out of the van. "Owen, stay in the van." Owen groaned in reply.

Charlotte, Toby, Kai and Madog slowly exited the van and joined H.

H looked around him.

"Thomas!" shouted a man from afar.

Walking up to H was a man who wore a posh looking suit. He looked a little like a business man. He was slightly tall with trimmed black hair and green eyes. He was pale looking, as if he looked ill.

"Thomas, my old friend." The man laughed as the man and H embraced in a long and friendly hug.

"Wilhelm." H laughed. "Too long it has been, too long."

"Indeed it has my friend. And thank you for coming down here on such short notice."

"It's the least I could do."

The man, Wilhelm, looked over at Charlotte. "Oh, I see you have got a new recruit."

"Sort of. Charlotte has yet to make her decision." H said to his friend.

Wilhelm raised his eyebrows at this in amusement. He turned to look back at Charlotte. "Pleasure to meet you…?"

"Charlotte. Charlotte Halliday."

"Nice to meet you Charlotte. Did Madog run you down?" Wilhelm asked.

"Oh, must we always bring up me running people down, no one has died-"

"-yet-" Kai added.

"-so why are we bringing this up?" Madog asked, but no one answered him.

"I take that as yes. How you doing Tobey? Kai?" Wilhelm asked them. Kai and Tobey replied saying they were fine. "You may need your equipment for this Kai, Medical equipment." Wilhelm said. Kai nodded and went to get some equipment from the van and quickly returned with two metal cases in both hands.

As soon as Kai returned, Wilhelm escorted H and his team towards the entrance of the hotel.

"Fill us in Wil." H asked.

"One of the maids came into work this morning and found a body on the bed in one of the hotel rooms, a body of a young 11 year old girl." H stopped and looked up at him, his eyes wide. "She called the police at the first chance she got; I was called in to investigate, as soon as I saw the body, something inside me told me to call you." They continued on walking.

"I think you might be right about that." Madog said from behind Wilhelm and H.

They entered the reception area and looked around. Police officers were asking questions to other hotel staff and those who were staying in the hotel at the time.

The reception was massive. The whole reception was decorated in a beautiful lush cream. The reception had armchairs a counter for those who are to book themselves in and another are that lead to the lounge and café area.

"How did this become public all rather suddenly?" H asked.

"Police cars, someone notices something isn't right, and soon we have a crowd on our hands. At this moment nobody thinks this was anything Abnormal. Instead I have managed to make them all believe that this was a murder gone wrong." Wilhelm said.

Wilhelm led them up a flight of stairs.

"You know about Abnormals?" Charlotte asked him.

"Thomas here wants me to join his little organization. But I refused. I told him that I will keep my eye out for anything out of the ordinary,"

"Thanks to Wil here, we have manage to avoid several close encounters of Abnormal activity from being made public."

"And this time I think this is something Abnormal." Wilhelm said.

They left the stairwell and came into the first floor corridor of the hotel. Six doors down stood two police officers keeping guard outside door six.

They stood aside and allow Wilhelm and H's team into the room.

The room was big and was decorated in a white cream colour with a hint of blue. It had a table for eating food on, a flat screen TV, a few cupboard's and draws. It even had its own small kitchen.

The bed was in the main part of the room, with the body of an 11 year old brunette girl lying face down naked.

H shook his head. "Okay team, you know what to do."

Kai moved towards the bed, opened up his kit of medical supplies needed to examine the body. He placed on some latex gloves so as not to leave his fingerprints on the body to suspect him of murdering the girl.

Kai tilted the girls head, a small trickle of blood ran down the side of her mouth. "No bruising or any form of abuse. Her body temperature is cold about 2 degrees, she's been dead roughly since possibly sometime after midnight." Kai said.

Charlotte watched as Kai examined the body. "Is this what happened to that other girl you found when I sneaked in on you that time?"

"Yes," H said to her, "we have had other cases of this, all the same, girls of different ages, mostly between 18 and 25, except this is the first time we have had an 11 year old." H whispered to her.

Kai began examining her vagina. "Minor tears around the vaginal gland, no blood, but this is new…" Kais said reaching for a small vial tube and a cotton bud, "we have got semen."

"From our murderer?" asked H.

"Possibly. Or it could have come from our victim here. She died from sexual intercourse."

"So it was rape?" Wilhelm asked Kai.

"Nope this wasn't rape. This girl was targeted. She has had the life sucked from her." Kai asked.

Wilhelm looked confused. "I don't understand."

"Close the door Wilhelm." H asked. Wilhelm did as told.

"Alright, what's going on?"

"I haven't been entirely honest with you my friend." H said sombrely. "Over the last few months, girls of all ages, mainly 18 to 25 have been showing up dead in hotels across Cardiff. As soon as we get there we find a body naked, lying face down. We search the place and not a single clue or anything that might indicate who was in the room." H explained. "Tobey, Madog search the place." H ordered them to do; they went to search the room without a moment's hesitation.

"And you think that an Abnormal is doing this?" asked Wilhelm. H nodded his head. "How do you know that it is an Abnormal? It quite clearly that it is a Human that is doing this, raping girls and leaving their bodies here to rot."

H raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I guess you're right." He said. "But how do you explain this." H placed on a pair of gloves and opened the dead girls' eyelids.

Staring back at them were no pupils, just the white of the eyeball with no veins showing whatsoever.

Wilhelm jumped back at what he saw. "What the…"

"And before you say anything else, no her eyes haven't rolled into the back of her head and neither was she blind. Her pupils have gone." H said to him.

"So it's something Abnormal?" Wilhelm asked.

"Unless you know of anything that can cause the pupils of one's eyes to go white?" he asked.

"Hold on a minute," Charlotte said, "what's that on her wrist?" she pointed.

H picked up her left arm and looked on her wrist. It was a tattoo of the globe covered in a flame, the globe and the flame was inked in red. "It's a tattoo." H said.

"I thought tattoos were illegal to those under the age of 18, especially to an 11 year old? Unless it's a stick on?" Madog said as he was looking around the room with Tobey for anything that might lead to a clue.

"They are illegal to those underage, and it's not a stick on. It is a tattoo. Strange looking one I must say. Well spotted Charlotte." H said to her.

Charlotte nodded her head. She looked at the ground noticed something else. She bent down on one knee to get a better look at a spot on the floor. She followed with her eyes a trail that led towards a door.

"There is something strange about this girl." H said. "She is the only one who is smiling. And what has this blood trickling down ones mouth got to do with the way our killer is murdering these girls."

"Where are you going, Charlotte?" Wilhelm asked her watching her crawl across the floor.

She didn't answer Wilhelm. She was following a trail of something sticky along the floor towards the bathroom door. She opened the door and gasped placing her hands on her mouth to muffle her scream.

H and Wilhelm were by her side in seconds. They looked into the bathroom.

"Was the room processed fully?" H asked Wilhelm.

"No, that's why I called you."

"It's a good thing you did." H said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Madog asked as he walked over to them. He looked into the room. "Sweet Mary, Joseph and Jesus."

"This is new." H asked.

In the small bathroom were two other girls, the same age as the girl on the bed. Both lying against the wall. One was ginger and the other was blonde. Both had a small trace of blood trickling down the sides of their mouths, and they seemed to be smiling as well. They also had the same tattoo on their wrist as the one the bed. Small traces of semen were dripped from their vagina. It was a gruesome sight.

"I think our killer is changing its tactics, to throw us off the sent." Madog said to H.

"I think you are right. We need to catch this bastard quickly and find out what the hell is going on." H said.

**XXX**

Back at P.I.O.R. Kai was going through the post mortem with the three girls.

Before leaving Wilhelm told H that he will take care of the press and the investigation.

H was watching from overhead in the observation room as he watched Kai deliver the post mortem.

"All three girls died the same way. Sexual intercourse, then death." Kai said. He grabbed a scalpel and cut into the ginger girl's chest. After cutting open the girls' chest and pushing her skin to her side Kai examined her internal organs. He picked up a blue flashlight and waved it over the girls' organ. On the screen in front of him numerous amounts of data scrolled quickly up the screen.

"No trace of Abnormal fluids of any kind. I do however have massive testosterone levels soaring through the body."

H frowned at this. "Did we find any testosterone in any of the other females we found?"

"No, there was no trace; well the AHDD (Abnormal Human Detection Device) didn't pick anything up." Kai said waving the torch around. H pondered though this. "Maybe we found testosterone in these girls' bodies because…they are young, perhaps?" Kai asked.

"Perhaps. Needless to say this is getting strange by the minute." H said.

"That's not all." Kai said suddenly. "I think I know why these girls were smiling." Kai said catching H's attention.

"Go on."

"These girls were aware of what was happening to them. I think they knew who it was that was…fucking them, excuse the language. So one by one they allowed themselves to have their lives sucked from them. And they enjoyed it. They actually enjoyed dying, must be why there is so much testosterone in their bodies."

"Pleasure in death." H said. "These girls were 11 years old and they enjoyed having sex and dying at the same time. Who around here enjoys dying that it becomes such a rush?" H asked himself.

Kai shrugged his shoulders at him.

"What about their tattoos?"

Kai picked up the ginger girls hand and showed it to H. "Just your standard tattoo inked on you by a professional tattoo artist. Tobey is running the image through the database to see who uses it." H nodded at this. "Aside from the other girls we found, these three are the only ones who have tattoos on their bodies."

H again nodded.

"Have you heard from their parents?" Kai asked H.

"Orphans, they reside in Cardiff City Orphanage. Wilhelm sent me a document; they also go to a girl's school, Aberdare Girl's School to be precise." H said.

"That's quite a fair way away, isn't it?" Kai asked.

"Very. I am going to look into it. In the meantime I am hoping that when Madog comes back with the results from the semen we found in the girl's vagina, we might get somewhere."

"I am going to continue with the post mortems, I will let you know if anything comes up."

"Understood." H said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is Chapter 6, again sorry for the late update, stay tuned because it is going to get interesting.**

**Reviews will be nice, and don't forget if there is anything you want me to put in my stories let me know and I shall see what I can do.**

**SoulVirus**


	8. Moving The Investigation on

**DISCLAIMER:** _This is a Sanctuary story/spinoff, although not entirely related to Sanctuary, I must point out that I do not own any contents of Sanctuary, every single credit goes to those who worked on Sanctuary. I do however own my own OC's._

* * *

><p><strong>P.I.O.R. - A Sanctuary Story<strong>

**Season 1**

**Chapter 7: Moving The Investigation on.**

Later that day H was in his office with Kai, Madog and Tobey.

Madog had the result of the semen that was taken from the 11 year olds vagina's, the result was far from promising.

"Results show that there were no fluids or any sort from the murderer, the semen we took are from the girls." Madog said as he handed H a piece of paper to him showing the results.

"Who _is this being_? How is he able _not_ to leave any trace of fibre behind or DNA strand of any kind?" H asked himself.

"We are looking at another dead end as well," Tobey said. "I ran the tattoo through the scanner no one so much as asked to have a tattoo that is the same as of that on the girls."

"Did you hack into the CCTV Footage of these girls at the hotel?" H asked Tobey.

Tobey nodded. "There is no footage of the girls being there at the time of their deaths."

Kai spoke next. "Wilhelm spoke with Cardiff City Orphanage as well as their school, according to the staff at both buildings they were just normal school girls without any parents."

H remained silent. He didn't know what to do. He felt as if he had hit a brick wall. "I…I…I'm running out ideas and options here." He said running his hands through his hair.

"H," Tobey said stepping forth. "We have been at this for months now, and we are getting tired. Why don't give this investigation onto another team of ours, fresh pair of eyes is what we need. Team 4 could continue on with the investigation for the time being, and maybe we should go back to catching Abnormals, just like we usually do."

H sat down in his chair and sighed heavily. Tobey was right, they had been at this investigation for months now, in fact it felt like a lifetime, and he had no idea what he was up against let alone what he was meant to be looking for exactly. His mind had been focused on finding this murderer that he completely forgot about the Abnormals in the world. Tobey again was right; another team should pick up their investigation, and give H and his team some rest and space to carry on with other things that are far more important.

**XXX**

As the day wore on and the sun was slowly setting down over Cardiff, H sat in his office looking out of the main window of his mansion and down upon the city below.

As he watched the sun slowly set, an alert tone on his computer made him spin around suddenly nearly making him jump.

It was an incoming web video from Magnus.

He opened up the web video and saw Magnus smiling back at him.

"Hello again old friend." Magnus said.

"Magnus, what a surprise." H said sitting down in his chair facing his computer.

"Just checking in to see how the investigation is coming along."

H remained quiet for some time; he rubbed his head roughly and said: "It's not."

Magnus didn't reply.

"Tobey thinks that we should pass the investigation onto another team to take care of. Fresh pair of eyes to see if we have missed something." H said to Magnus.

"You make it sound as if it's a bad thing." Magnus said.

H sighed. "It's not that's it's a bad thing, I agree with him completely, but I honestly feel as if I have failed. I should have caught this…being by now, and now three 11 year old girls are dead in the same manner-" H was getting frustrated, Magnus cut across him before he so much as hurt himself.

"Thomas, listen to me, we aren't perfect, it takes time to find clues and even the villain we are trying to find. It took my team and I time to find Praxis, but we found it in the end." Magnus told him. "But maybe Tobey is right, take time off and let someone else take control of the situation for a while, get back out into the world and start saving more Abnormals, do what you normally do best."

H nodded at every single word Magnus said.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to see how Will is doing after his transformation."

H looked up at the screen. "Transformation?" he asked her.

"Will turned into a sort of reptile…long story, he is back to his original state, so I better see how he is doing. Speak soon H."

"By Magnus."

Magnus closed that web chat and H switched off his computer.

H sat back in his chair looking up at his officer ceiling, he let his mind dwindle off into nothing before looking back at a picture on his desk of his parents. He looked almost sad as he looked at the photo. But he pushed the sorrow aside, like he would usually do in situations which would relate back to his parents death.

**XXX**

Night had fallen and Charlotte was in the P.I.O.R. Mess Hall eating, she had grown accustomed to the food in P.I.O.R. Despite the fact of P.I.O.R. being a small organization she was surprized with its massiveness.

She was sitting alone and eating a stick of celery watching many Abnormals pass her. Some reptile looking, some that looked like humanoid birds, some that looked like huge gigantic trolls, and some that looked like humans with spider fangs sticking down from their mouths.

She was blown away with the many Abnormals there were in the world. It was a miracle that no one knew that they existed. There was so many of them it was hard to miss them.

"May I join you?" Erok said as he stood on the opposite side of the table, Charlotte motioned him to sit down opposite her. "I heard you found two dead bodies."

Charlotte nodded.

"I take it you didn't like what you saw?"

Charlotte wanted to cry, seeing a dead body up close and then another two was something that she didn't even once want to remember. Especially when she saw her fist dead body that fateful night when she peeked in on H and his team.

Erok calmed her nerves by emitting a soft aroma that only she could feel and sense.

Charlotte placed her celery onto her plate and huffed and chuckled at Erok. "You think using your powers is going to help calm me?" he asked him.

"Is it working?" he asked almost painfully looking.

Charlotte looked deep into his blue dreamy eyes which she was entangled in.

"Well?" he asked her again.

Charlotte broke out of his entrancing trap and replied. "A little bit." She said to him.

Erok smiled at her, and she at him, together they sat eating in silence.

**XXX**

As night fell and the moon now high in the sky, a small fishing boat was floating far out of the bay in the calms of the ocean water.

Three fishermen were sitting on deck chairs looking up at the moon and the starry sky as they fished just a few yards away or so from the shore.

"'tis a beautiful night, isn't that right lads?" said the first fisherman who was slightly fat and wore the traditional fishing clothes, a puff up coat and a red fleece with a hat and blue jeans.

"Aye that it is." Said the second fisherman who was thin wore comfortable cloths which were dark.

"Gorgeous." Said the third fisherman who seemed to wear just a black t-shirt and jeans, strange even though the night wasn't that warm.

They sat in silence for a while, and in that time period not one of them had caught a single fish.

"I have never seen such calm water." Said the first fisherman as he held onto his fishing pole.

"Very much like a millpond." Chuckled the second fisherman. He reeled in his line to see if any fish took the bait that was hooked on the end. It was still there. He dropped the line into the water still waiting for any fish to take his bate. He looked out into the wide open ocean where he saw a wall of fog moving towards them. "Fogs rolling in," he said. "Rather quickly I might add."

The other two fishermen turned their attention towards the open water where the wall of dark and faint grey fog neared them.

"I'll start the boat; we'll dock for the night." Said the third fisherman as he went into a small cubicle to where the helm was stationed.

They rolled in their lines and prepared to make way back to port.

The third fisherman began to start the boat but stalled. He tried again; the engine chugged and spluttered but couldn't start. He tried again but still it wouldn't start.

The first and second fishermen looked over the edge of their boat and saw the fog pass the bottom of their boat and soon it settled upon them.

"How much fuel did we have when we started?" the third fisherman asked.

"A full tank, why?" replied the first fisherman.

"Only the engine won't start."

The water around them swished slightly. Visibility was reduced to zero; they couldn't even see the shoreline or the lights of the city itself.

_CLANG!_

A suddenly jolt rocked the boat and sent it swaying off to the left a little. All three grabbed held of the closest object that would keep them from falling overboard. Some equipment fell from their places such as their fishing tools which fell and sprayed over the floor with a clatter. Lifebelts and life rings fell from their places. They boat rocked back and forth which made the second fisherman feel slightly seasick.

"What on earth was that?" the first fisherman said.

The third fisherman came out of small cubical where helm was, looked up and saw something he half expected to see ever in his life. "What is this?" he said to himself.

The other two fishermen looked up and saw the upper half of a huge gigantic ship, which was supporting four tall funnels.

"Where did that come from?" the second fisherman asked confused.

"I heard no fog horn or any warning of any sort. They just rammed us." Said the first fisherman.

"I think we should call this in." the third fisherman said.

"Lets." Said the first fisherman looking up at the upper half of the ship that rammed them and watched it pass and slow to a stop not that far away from them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A short chapter here for you Sanctuary fans, I had so many drafts on how to start this chapter off I didnt know which one to use, so I used this one because...well I just went with my gut instinct.**

**Also I CAN NOT BELIEVE that SYFY or SYFAIL as I like to call them have cancelled Sanctuary, but that doesn't mean I will stop writing my PIOR story, and seeing that Sanctuary is cancelled it will give me the opportunity to bring in some of the original cast from the series into my stories, so that you lot can bathe in the glory that I, SoulVirus, actually cares about TV Shows that do very good that SYFAIL think are crap. Huh, like they know a good TV Show, they rather have Wrestling being shown in their Channel, what Wrestling has to do with Sci-Fi I haven't the foggiest.**

**Anyway, enough of my ranting reviews would be nice, but I am not forcing you.**

**SoulVirus**


	9. Ghost Ship

**DISCLAIMER:** _This is a Sanctuary story/spinoff, although not entirely related to Sanctuary, I must point out that I do not own any contents of Sanctuary, every single credit goes to those who worked on Sanctuary. I do however own my own OC's._

* * *

><p><strong>P.I.O.R. - A Sanctuary Story<strong>

**Season 1**

**Chapter 8: Ghost Ship**

Charlotte was in her nightdress about to turn in for the night. The accommodations that P.I.O.R. provided for her was more than satisfactory. The room she was in was the equivalent of a five star room. Posh and furnished to look like a modern normal bedroom.

Charlotte was about to hop into bed when a knock sounded at her door.

She opened the door and saw one of H's staff standing outside.

"Charlotte Halliday?" the man asked. Charlotte nodded. "You need to get dressed, H has something that think you will like." and simply as that, the man left her sights.

Charlotte sighed. _No rest for the wicked_ she thought to herself.

Since being at P.I.O.R. she was losing patience a little on what H and his team were meant to be doing. She was not impressed, if she was going to be just assisting them along on missions to find a sex crazed Abnormal who kills women, then she was leaving. Apart from meeting spectacular creatures that broadened her mind into actually seeing that there were other beings on the earth she knew was something else, but she questioned herself as she wondered what her place was in P.I.O.R. What did H want her to do exactly? Fight, investigate? What did he want from her?

Charlotte got dressed and left her room. She took the main elevator that led to the mansion right above P.I.O.R.

She navigated herself through the massive hallways of the mansion and entered H's office, where he saw Madog, Kai and Tobey and Erok was there as well, all speaking to him in a rather hurried voices.

"Ah, Charlotte nice of you to drop by,"Erok said to her reaching out for her hand.

"Doesn't anyone here sleep?" she asked.

"You get one shot of life, why waste it on sleep? Unless you have vampire blood inside you that allows you to grow slowly, then you have all the time in the world, lucky for Magnus." H said.

Charlotte threw a look at Erok wanting to know an explanation. His facial expression told her that it was a long story.

"What's going on, there better be a good explanation on why I was kept from falling asleep." Charlotte asked.

"Right back at ya." Kai said throwing a look at H.

"It's not my fault when someone sees something that looks like the sunken ship of Titanic far out in the bay in Cardiff." H explained.

"Ti-tanic?" Charlotte said slowly. "Titanic as in James Cameron's Titanic or Titanic as in the actual Titanic that sank after getting hit by the iceberg?"

Everyone – apart from H – looked at her.

"They are both the same," Madog said to her.

"Actually they are not," H said.

"Yes they are," Madog argued. "The actual Titanic sank after hitting an iceberg, and the film Titanic pretty much confirms the ship hitting the iceberg thus depicting the actual events seen from those who survived and of course James Cameron added a little bit of fictional romance, I know my history, H!" Madog said.

"Correction: the iceberg hit the ship, not the ship hit the iceberg," H said.

Madog looked at him confused.

"Titanic hit the iceberg, they couldn't stop in time." Kai said speaking slowly. "They tried to port around it but it hit."

"The iceberg was an Abnormal, Titanic was well far out of reach of it, they could have stopped, but the iceberg moved towards them, they tried manoeuvring the ship around it but no us came of it," H smiled.

"The iceberg was an…Abnormal?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, a sentient Abnormal Organism, Titanic and all of its passengers would have made it to America safely hadn't the Iceberg tried to sink it. It was hostile."

"How exactly do you know this may I ask?" Madog asked folding his arms.

"Magnus was one of its passengers during its maiden voyage; she was pulled out of the water by a Molly Brown as the ship went down." H explained as he made his way to the exit of his study.

"I swear he is making this up." Madog whispered to Tobey.

**XXX**

Charlotte was in preparation room with about 30 other P.I.O.R. members who would be joining them on this mission.

H briefed them all on what was going on. "Approximately 30 minutes ago almost, three fishermen were out in the bay when a ship shrouded in fog rammed the boat they were on without any warning or signal. And this is going to be hard to believe, but the ship is the spitting design of the sunken ship Titanic," everyone in the room began muttering and stopped suddenly as H continued. "Now we don't know what we are up against here, so I want everyone equipped with the following equipment, the standard paranormal packaging with heat sensors etc. also I want everyone equipped with EMP Stun guns. If anything hostile appears on that boat, you know what to do. Everyone will be broken up into teams of five; all have your radios with you to communicate. I will give you all your objectives when we get to Cardiff Bay, let's move out!" H ordered.

Everyone in the preparation room quickly made haste and gathered all equipment needed.

"So you actually go after ghosts and spirits in P.I.O.R.?" Charlotte asked approaching H, Erok behind her.

"Of course we do, what do you think the P.I stands for?" he asked smiling at her.

"Why is Erok coming along?" Charlotte asked him.

"Usually when I am investigating in the paranormal sector, you do intend to jump at your own shadows and voices in the dark and other certain things that go bump in the night, which is why I have Erok on hand to calm my nerves."

Charlotte looked at Erok for answer; he nodded at her which meant that H was true in everything he said.

As soon as everyone was ready, they all made their way to yet another part of P.I.O.R. where they were in a fairly large hanger that Charlotte had never been to before. There she saw yet again more Abnormal creatures who were working alongside Humans in preparing whatever it was that was going on. In the hanger there were four planes, 2 were cargo planes, the third was just a normal passenger plane, a replica of the A380 model, and a smaller plane which H said was his private plane. Also there were five helicopters in one part of the hanger and a series of vans and trucks.

Charlotte along with everyone who would be accompanying H in his mission was being lowered by a platform into the hanger. "You won't believe how many times Magnus has borrowed off of me only to have that thing which she borrowed destroyed." H said shaking his head.

The platform they were on reached the floor and everyone quickly rushed off into the directions of the vans and trucks.

"This place never ceases to amaze me," Charlotte said looking at the large hanger in bewilderment. "Why didn't you tell me you had a hanger?" she asked H.

"You never asked." He replied to her.

Along one side of the hanger were massive metal retractable door which led to the runway for H's planes.

"I never knew there was a runway among these fields close to Cardiff City?" Charlotte asked.

"That's because it's hidden from the public, even the satellites that are orbiting the earth have been scrambled to make it look like there are nothing but fields." Tobey said.

"But surely someone would have seen jets flying up out of the grounds and hear the sounds of the engines?"

"There is a perception filter emitting all around our facility, except for the mansion above, the filter makes you see what you want to see. It's a handy thing to watch Doctor Who from time to time." H smiled.

H led his team over to a van and everyone jumped in. Already in the van was Owen the vampire monster.

Charlotte tugged on Erok's sleeve and said: "Doesn't Owen talk?" he asked him.

Erok chuckled and said, "He is a bit shy, but yes he does talk." Erok jumped into the van and Charlotte sat next to him, with Kai sitting next to her. H sat in front as always while Madog and Tobey sat behind the lot.

At the far end of the hanger were two tunnels, one for leaving the organization and the other for returning.

The van gave a sudden jolt and Owen _maneuvered_ the van to leave the hanger and the organization itself.

**XXX**

H and his team followed by a group of five other vans came into a closed street that was closed off to the public.

Owen parked the van and everyone jumped out.

H and his team walked up to the railings and looked out towards the open water where he could see the ship. There was no denying it, the ship was in sight and it looked exactly like the sunken ship Titanic.

Everyone was gobsmacked apart from H was knew that there had to be a rational explanation.

"I have dealt with ghosts, but never a ghost ship." Madog said.

"Don't be daft," H chuckled. "It could possibly be a replica of the Titanic,"

"Hardly convincing, H." Madog said to him.

"Well it is possible; there is this Australian billionaire who is planning on building a replica of the Titanic to the exact detail as that of the original Titanic." H said, he then thought for a moment and spoke his mind out loud. "Only, there have been no plans to build a replica, unless they started years ago in secret. Or unless this is a hoax. Then again, James Cameron built a replica of the Titanic when he was shooting his film 'Titanic' and he completed it to almost about 95% as of that of the original." H was rambling on; he noticed that his team was staring at him. "Oh, ignore me he said. Let's get to it shall we?"

**XXX**

Everyone jumped into a speedboat and made their way towards the legendary ship.

As the boats skimmed across the water, Charlotte was anxious to get close to the ship. Charlotte didn't know why, but she was slightly obsessed with the ship that had sunk almost 98 years ago, but here it was, in plain sight. The closer she got, the more she realized that the ship of the Titanic looked brand spanking new.

Even in the dark she could see lights illuminating from the ship and into the water, she could even see the black painted steel of the ship that kept her standing up.

Charlotte also noticed that there were people on this sip already. She thought they were ghosts, but H said they were staff from P.I.O.R. that had already boarded the ship and were making preparations to make sure everything was safe before H and his team came aboard.

Apart from fighting mysterious monsters and solving murders, this, Charlotte thought was going to be something completely different entirely, something which would most likely make her join P.I.O.R. for good.

The speedboat that H was on, slowed to a crawl. H looked up and was hoping to see the name of the ship in gold yellow letters, except the only letters that were visible were the letters 'I C' separated from each other, as if the name of the ship had been ripped off or were incomplete.

At the bow of the ship a rope ladder hung from the deck down the side. The speedboat that Charlotte was on came to rest by the side of the rope ladder that ran up and onto the ship.

"This ship is new," H said. "Just by looking at it, this ship is new, there is no scratch on the paintwork," he said, he tapped and knocked on the metal breastplate of the ship.

"What are you doing?" Madog asked him.

"Checking to make sure that this ship isn't a mirage or anything." H replied.

H was the first to climb the rope ladder. He made quick work and was soon on the ship.

Tobey was the next to climb, and like H made quick work.

Charlotte was the next to climb up the rope ladder which was difficult to get a steady footing. Finally she slowly started to make her way up. She passed the many layers of portholes where she could clearly see into the cabins.

After a struggling effort to climb the ladder, she made it onto the lowest part of the deck. She was standing on the bow of the deck.

Once on the deck, she took a moment to take in her surroundings. She saw herself standing on plane clean wood, spick and span. She saw a massive yellow pole stretching up and over the ship. There was a little white little outlook box.

She saw all manners of objects on the bow of the deck, including a heavy looking black chain to the hundred pound anchor that was just hanging on the front of the ship.

Seeing the ship alight at night was somewhat mesmerizing to Charlotte, at first she couldn't believe that she had stepped onto a ship that she thought had sunk back April 14th 1912. But here she was standing on the very deck of Titanic, in Cardiff as well. She walked a bit further inwards, breathing heavily.

She saw a set of stairs leading up to the higher deck, she was eager to get further into the wondrous titan itself.

"I cannot believe I am here!" she said to herself.

H and his team had finished bringing everyone on board and the equipment. H told Tobey, Kai and Madog to spread and choose their teams. They were off instantly with their equipment.

Charlotte saw H place an earpiece onto his right ear; he tested it to make sure it was working. He talked into his radio giving everyone orders. "Okay everyone, I want a deck by deck search of the ship right down to the hull, I want updates every 15 minutes. Understood?"

H heard all sorts of voices from his earpiece. He handed Erok and Charlotte an earpiece each.

"You two will be coming with me to the bridge, now the investigation begins." He said as he opened up a case containing a thermal imaging device. He pulled out the device and started scanning the whole ship.

"Hoping to find ghosts in this investigation are you, H?" Charlotte asked him.

"Oh, yeah," he said enthusiastically. "I am a so good with haunted houses. Haunted Ghost Ships, not so much,"

"But come on!" Erok said. "The Titanic, I mean, it's impossible right?" Erok said still trying to get a hold of where he was.

"Well," H began to say slowly, "it might not be the Titanic." He said at first. "White Star Line had three Olympic Class Ships at their disposal, all three identical in size width and length almost. The first being the Olympic, the second: Titanic. And the third: Britannic. Two of those ships sank, those two ships were the Titanic and the Britannic, as for the Olympic, that survived, but was scrapped."

"Sooo," Erok said slowly, "it's the Olympic we are standing on?"

"Maybe," H said as they walked around the ship getting a feel of their surroundings. "All three ships were built to look exactly the same. Okay, so maybe they underwent a few transformations, the Olympic was dressed to be used as a service ship back in World War 1. The Olympic managed to ram a few enemy boats and got battered a few times, but it didn't sink. The Titanic was just a passenger ship, a luxury cruise, and it sank. The Britannic was meant to be a cruise ship as well, until it was dressed up to be a hospital ship, and sank just like her predecessor Titanic."

"You certainly know your history," Erok said to him.

"Comes in handy when you know what you are up against." H said as he, Charlotte and Erok walked all the way around the ship.

Charlotte was captivated by the ship itself, the smell of the paint and freshly polished wood, deck chairs that were placed along the deck all rather neatly, the rows of lifeboats that were stacked on the edge of the ship as if they were waiting to be lowered into the water. Everything from Charlotte's view told her that this ship was waiting for passengers to walk on it.

Somewhere on the ship she heard a loud boom, like the sound of a firework.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

Erok and H stopped and turned to look at her. "Hear what?" H asked.

"I thought I heard a loud boom, like a firework, it sounded like it came from, above the ship!" Charlotte said to them.

H shook his head. "I didn't hear anything. Erok?" Erok shook his head also.

Charlotte must have imagined it, they continued to traverse the ship, peeping through windows and seeing inside the beauty of the restaurants that they would later be investigating.

"_Women and children first!_"

"Did you say something?" Erok asked H who was in front of him.

"No." H said.

H then heard the sound of running feet and children laughing. "Why can I hear children laughing?" he asked himself.

Neither Charlotte nor Erok heard anything.

"Not 30 minutes pass, and already we are hearing things," Erok said to them.

H began using his Thermal imaging device to scan for any abnormalities.

"_Evacuate the …ic_" Charlotte heard someone say. _Ic?_ Charlotte thought to herself, _what was ic?_

"Already I am tempted to say that we have boarded a Ghost Ship," H said.

"Go on then," Erok said. "Say it: Were on a Ghost Ship."

H sighed. "Unless there is another reasonable explanation for what we are hearing, were on a ghost ship."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Right here we are, the longly waited Chapter 8 of P.I.O.R. oh and I mean no disrepect to those who died on Titanic and/or have relatives who died and survived on Titanc, this story is purely fictional, and this chapter is also dedicated to those died on Titanic.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**SoulVirus**


	10. Echoes of the past

**DISCLAIMER:** _This is a Sanctuary story/spinoff, although not entirely related to Sanctuary, I must point out that I do not own any contents of Sanctuary, every single credit goes to those who worked on Sanctuary. I do however own my own OC's._

* * *

><p><strong>P.I.O.R. - A Sanctuary Story<strong>

**Season 1**

**Chapter 9: Echoes of the past**

Tobey, who had gathered his team made their way onto B deck of the Titanic and was looking down a first class corridor with a long carpet extending towards the end of the corridor that they looked down.

A series of lights on the ceiling ran down the corridor. Also on the sides of both walls of the first class corridor were posh little lights. The corridor was painted bright white which blinded the team temporarily.

"Okay," Tobey said. "Let's start checking these rooms."

"What are we meant to be looking for exactly?" said one of his teammates.

"I honestly don't know, anything out of the ordinary I guess, clues as to what or how this ship came to be here." Tobey said them. He placed on the floor a case which he opened and brought out his thermal imaging kit. "Use your thermal imaging devices and Geiger counters, if there are any ghosts here, we will find them."

Tobey's teammate, Carl and Wayne who were both twin brothers had jet black hair, brown eyes, muscle built and fair tanned looked at each other and both chose a door and opened it to saw flashing before them the beauty of first class bedroom.

The room was furnished in brown wood, and the lights that were hanging from the sides provided a dim view of the room. There was a four poster bed and a dressing table with a chair that was built out of the same furnished wood as the walls.

"Posh," Wayne said as he used his thermal imaging to scan the room. "Very posh, fancy having sex in this room, wonder if anyone did have sex on the Titanic?" he asked himself pondering over the thought.

Carl who was using his Geiger counter said: "Well, a few decks down they did perhaps. And in the cargo hol–"

"Excluding the 1997 film!" Wayne said cutting across his brother.

Carl rolled his eyes.

As they were searching the room a sudden rocking motion moved them back and forth.

"What was that?" Carl asked.

"Maybe we hit something?" Wayne replied.

Then another sudden jerking sound rocked through the room. Tobey and his team came running and stumbling into the room where Wayne and Carl were.

"What's happening?" Wayne asked trying to steady his footing.

Then without warning a door that lead to another room burst open spewing gallons of water into the bedroom.

"Out!" Tobey yelled.

Tobey and his team dropped whatever was in their hands, and rushed out of the room. As soon as they were back in the corridor the violent jerking and rushing of water…seemed to stop and vanished. Tobey and his team tuned back to look at the room they were in. Not a drop of water was in sight.

"That was odd." Tobey said.

Shaken by what had just transpired, they all walked back into the room cautiously.

Wayne picked up the Geiger counter which was unharmed and seemed to be working just fine. He used it to scan the room. "Whatever just happened, I am getting normal readings."

He radioed H on his earpiece. "H, is everything okay up where you are?"

"_Of course it is, is something wrong?_" H called over the radio.

"I don't know." Tobey replied.

**XXX**

Somehow, Kai and his team managed to make their way into the engine room, which was ginormous for a ship the size of Titanic. The whole place sparkled with metal and iron. Cogs and wheels attached to pipes, levers were sticking out of the sides of panels and a series of massive generators which linked towards the turbines that stood like giants.

One of Kai's team members tapped on one of the generators that moved the turbines. Another member turned one of the cogwheels seeing if something might happen, nothing did, and another member pulled on a lever that also did nothing.

Kai looked around and his team whipped their equipment and started investigating. "How is it that nothing on this ship is working when it sailed right into Cardiff and we have lights?" Kai asked himself. He listened to the quietness of the ship, not even a single hum or buzz of the ship indicated that it was in full working operation. "Spread out guys, anything out of the ordinary, report to me!" he said to his team.

There was a lot of ground to cover. Kai climbed a ladder to get to the second layer of the engine room. He got a good view of the engine room from where he was, it was like looking into a futuristic version of some sort of engine bay from a science fiction film.

He scanned the area he was in quickly. He could see his team mate. He counted each and every one of them

1…2…3…4…5…6…

Kai stopped and looked at one of his men who were overlooking one of the generators of the turbines. "6?" he didn't have 6 men with men, he had 5, so who was the extra one?

He radioed one of his team on his earpiece. "Damian, do not react, but there is someone who is not supposed to be in this room!" Kai whispered to Damian who was looking over a few pipes and inspecting to make sure that nothing was going to jump out on them.

Damian glanced to his left slightly and saw the man that Kai was on about. He saw the man looking at the generator that led to one of the turbines, he seemed to be wearing a flat hat and he looked grubby and was wearing what resembled looked like a miners outfit. "I see him," he replied to Kai.

"When I give the order, I want you to apprehend him," Kai said, Damian acknowledged this.

After some time, the stranger remained in the same place. Kai gave the order for Damian to apprehend the man.

Damian sprang forth towards the man.

Kai watched as Damian lunged towards the man, but the man faded away into nothing causing Damian to collide with the wall of the generator. Kai frowned and was taken aback. The stranger had just vanished. The person didn't make any scream or movement, he just vanished.

Kai and his team then heard hissing from somewhere.

"_All ahead full!_" a voice said from somewhere echoing all over the engine room.

Then the whole engine room was aloud with machinery working and hissing and voices of people shouting over one another.

Kai and the whole team were confused, there was no one in the engine room and none of the engine turbines and generators were working. They were confused and baffled.

"Scan for any anomalies!" Kai ordered his men.

Damian rushed over and grabbed a thermal imaging device and used it to look all over the engine room. He shook his head. "I am getting no readings on my end."

Another one of the members who was using a Geiger counter then replied by saying: "Really, only I am getting an awful lot of radiation emitting from…well…everywhere from within the engine room!"

"Is it dangerous?" Damian asked.

The man shook his head. "It's just background radiation, no harm at all. But it is everywhere, I don't even know where it is emitting from." said the puzzled man as he continued scanning.

Kai and his team were confused. Whatever was going on, it appeared that their troubles had just begun.

**XXX**

Madog had gathered a team and were searching the cargo hold. Boxes and carts and a really posh 1912 version of a red car, very similar to that seen in the film of Titanic where held in the cargo hold.

"If you hear any moaning sounds, it's just DiCaprio and Winslet humping in the back of the car," joked Madog.

"Shut up, Madog!" said a female who was in Madog's group.

"Don't tell that was not funny for you, Janw?" he asked the female.

"Not in the slightest." Janw said to him.

"I found it offensive to be honest." said a man who was looking into a box that was empty.

"How in any way is that offensive?" asked Madog.

"Considering that Jack died on the Titanic, not cool," said the man.

"He was a made up character, he wasn't even real, and he didn't die on Titanic, he died in the ocean!" Madog pointed out.

"Never knew you were one for romance, Madog?" Janw smiled.

"I'm not," Mdog said as he looked up and the structure of the cargo hold which was punctured with rivets and painted white. He had to use a torch to see where everything was. "In fact I have never seen Titanic."

"Then how come you know who the characters were in the film?" Jane asked.

"I read part of a review online." Madog said. "And Jack didn't die on the Titanic, he died in the ocean."

"Still it is the same thing," said the man.

"How is it the same thing when the ship has already sunk and that he died in the ocean after the ship sunk, it makes no se–"

Madog stopped short after a few clinking and clanging sounds of what sounded like champagne corks popping open loudly echoed within the cargo hold.

Spewing its way into the cargo hold from the bent iron walls came water that sprayed all over the Madog and his team drenching them. Water was pouring into the ship.

Madog and his team were pushed back and landed and collided with the boxes, they tried to hold onto something but the rushing water kept pummelling them.

Then it stopped, and water was no long within the cargo hold, it happened so fast and left Madog and his team baffled. They got up and looked at the cargo hold. Everything was back where it was. The walls were no longer bent or scratched and water was no longer seeping or spewing through the cracks. Everything was dry, even Madog and his team.

"What was that all about?" Janw asked as she got back up.

Madog looked at the wall where the water had spewed into, he walked up to iron wall. "The wall is no longer buckled, nor is there any sign of it being damaged by anything."

Madog ran his hand over the cold iron plating.

"We all did see what happened…right?" Madog asked his team.

All of them nodded

"Check to make sure that the walls are not leaking in water or anything." Madog said, he was slightly spooked and was now afraid that the room he was in was going flood with water.

**XXX**

H kept in frequent contact with Tobey who had told him of the bizarre experience he had just witnessed. Kai and Madog had also radioed in telling them of their bizarre encounters.

H, Erok and Charlotte were at the stern of the ship overlooking the back of the ship itself. H used his thermal equipment and scanned for anything paranormal. The only heat signatures he got were from those who were on the ship and were part of H's team at P.I.O.R.

"Not very, ghost like is it?" Erok said. "I half expected there to be a scare or two, bangs and moans and moving objects, and all we have encountered are just voices,"

"Yeah," mumbled H, "I half expected to see some paranormal activity as well,"

_So much for a ghost hunting experience_ thought Charlotte. Again she was disappointed. H was seriously trying his best, but Charlotte was not convinced in joining yet.

"Okay," H said sighing outwardly. "Let's do another sweep and then start looking on the inside, maybe we will–"

A sudden rocking motion rocked the ship, almost as if something had hit the ship.

"Let me guess, we hit an iceberg?" Erok said to himself.

"Why can I hear birds?" Charlotte asked. She thought she was imagining it, but she wasn't the only one who could hear birds, Erok and H could hear birds too.

"Buts its night, birds don't come out at night," frowned H.

The wind picked up and blew a spray of salty water into their eyes blinding them. H dropped his thermal imaging device. They rubbed their eyes to get the salt water out of their eyes only for yet another strong gust of spray to blow at them.

"Aww, stings!" Erok said, rubbing his eyes.

Charlotte winced, whilst H began using his bottom lip to blow up at his eyes.

All rather strangely, H could have sworn that his eyesight had been blurred, only he could have sworn that it was daylight, he rubbed his eyes again to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. No doubt about it, it was daylight.

"Wasn't it night, just now?" asked Charlotte. Charlotte was seeing the same thing too, as was Erok.

H looked around him; they were still on the stern of the ship. But they were in the middle of the ocean. H bent down to pick up his equipment. "What happened to the thermal imaging I had?"

They looked around saw a series of men, women, and children, all dressed in modern day clothes as to the here and now.

"Bowler hats, top hats, long black dresses, canes. White frilly frocks – what is all this?" Erok asked.

H said nothing. Flying above him were a few seagulls, he then walked to edge of the ship and looked over the side. "This ship is no longer black and white," he said.

"What's that?" Erok asked him.

"The whole ship is painted white and has a giant red plus sign on its side."

Charlotte looked around her; she was confused as H and Erok. Walking around the ship, Charlotte saw some what looked like soldier and nuns, or rather nurses of some sort. "H!" Charlotte called to him. Charlotte pointed at the white nuns dressed nurses and soldiers in their army outfits.

"There were never any soldiers on the Titanic!" Erok said. Charlotte agreed with Erok. She had no idea how many times she saw the film Titanic, but there were never any soldiers.

H looked around for a life ring saw on and picked it up. "That's because we are not on the Titanic." he said to them.

Charlotte and Erok turned to see him holding up the life ring at them.

"Oh, my god!" Charlotte said.

H nodded. "Yep,"

"Britannic!" Erok said aghast. "Were on the bloody Britannic?" he said his face in shock and awe.

H nodded his head. "The third sister ship of the Olympic and Titanic." H said. "I think we have gone back in time!" he said to them.

**XXX**

"H?" Kai tried to radio him over the radio. "H, do you hear me?" all he got was static. "Something is wrong. I am going back up deck; you lot stay here, and find out what is going on." He said to his team.

Kai left the engine room and made his way up top of the deck. As he made his way through the ships infrastructure, he found that he had lost himself in the mazes of corridors. Even the arrows on the walls which told him where to go didn't help.

As remarkable as the ship was, it didn't half confuse you. All corridors with white walls and doors, and red flooring extending in all directions made Kai falter. "Now which way do I go?" he asked himself. He randomly picked a corridor and walked down it.

As he walked down it he could have sworn that he heard a trickle of water from somewhere. He turned behind him, seeing a trail of running water run alongside the bottom of the walls and following him up the corridor.

"Oh, dear." He said to himself.

**XXX**

Madog and his team had checked the cargo hold thoroughly, no water was seeping through any cracks or any of the iron rivets.

Back on deck, Madog had his team search the bow of the ship. Whatever had happened down below in the cargo hold, he hadn't the faintest idea.

He tried to radio call H, but got no reply.

"Okay, something isn't quite right here," he said to his team.

"Everything seems normal from up here," said one of Madog's team members.

Madog nodded. He was about to say something when a sudden gust of wind that blew salt water into their eyes, stinging them. Then the ship rocked back and forth slightly, and stopped.

After rubbing their eyes free of the salt water, Madog noticed a sudden change in scenery, for one it wasn't night, it was slightly cloudy. Madog looked at the scenery around him; he noticed up on both ends of the side of the ship were two patches of land. If he were not mistaken he could have sworn that he knew the landmark known as the Isle of Wight. He then deduced that he – along with his team – had travelled from Cardiff, and were now placed somewhere between The Solent, a fishing lane between England and the Isle of Wight.

Madog and his team looked around them, confused. And what else was that they were nowhere near the front of the ship, they were at the stern.

"What the hell is all this?" one of his team members asked.

No one answered that team member.

A sudden up burst of panic startled Madog and his team as he saw what looked like passengers from all different classes, from a different time period were running towards them. Then something bizarre and peculiar happened…

The passengers didn't just bump into them; they sort of…went straight through them, like ghosts. Madog and his team remained frozen like statues after what just happened. Madog gulped, his eyes wide open, and then he turned to face the starboard side of the stern of the ship.

Madog and his team could see what looked like another ship, coming straight towards them.

"That's an Edgar-class protected cruiser!" said one of Madog's members.

"You know that ship?" Janw asked.

"I know war ships." replied the first man.

"Never mind that, we need to–" Madog began saying but was cut off after the war cruiser slammed head first into the ship they were on throwing Madog and his team members to the floor. Screams engulfed those around him as passengers fled around the ship, taking cover.

"Shit, that was rough!" said another member.

"Down on the stern side where we are maybe. Up front not as much," Madog said as he helped himself back up. As he got up he noticed a life ring. He caught a glimpse of the name of the ship he was on. "No!" he said to himself as he picked up the life ring. "No way are we on the Olympic!"

**XXX**

Tobey was using his equipment to scan around for any strange phenomena's.

Tobey and his team were still in the same B deck first class corridor checking all the rooms with thermal imaging. Tobey was sort of convinced that the ship he was on was a ghost ship, if not something else.

Polly was among one of Tobey's team members. She was on her own in a room searching for clues as to what was going on.

As she looked around the first class bedroom, the sudden _WHAM!_ of the door close behind her. Her blue eyes looked around the room.

"Very funny guys, scare the life out of me!" she said as she went to open the door. She tried to pull it open. "Oh, very funny, the lock-the-door-and-make-her-sacred-joke." Polly said.

Polly tried to yank the door open. "This isn't funny anymore; we have a job to do guys."

As Polly tried to open the door, a faint trickle of water dropped onto her flame red ginger hair. She looked up to the roof of the bedroom and saw a crack in roof with a drip of water seeping through it.

Then she heard a creaking sound coming from the far wall where the porthole was.

Sprays of water came spraying into the bedroom.

"Guys, open the door!" she said rattling at the handle to open the door. More cracks in the wall formed and sprayed water into the bedroom.

There was another door to another room, Polly ran towards the door and tried to open it but it was locked also.

The room suddenly began to fill with water rapidly.

Polly went back to the entrance door and hammered on it. "HELP, HELP ME!"

Tobey and his team member heard Polly scream for help. Tobey was at the door in a heartbeat and tried to throw open the door. "Why is this door locked? Polly are you in there?!"

"Yes, water is coming into the room!" she whimpered.

Wayne ordered Tobey to move aside and began to kick at the door.

Polly gasped and breathed heavily.

"Hold on Polly, were coming!" Tobey said. "Carl, this room is connected to the one next to it; see if you can get into it that way!" Carl nodded and ran into the room next to it.

Wayne kicked and kicked trying to open the door. "C'mon you sod!" he said as he kicked more.

"THIS DOOR WON'T OPEN EITHER!" Carl shouted from the room next door to the room Polly was in.

Polly screamed and whimpered. "I-I'm c-cold!" she said.

"Polly!" Tobey called to her. "Polly speak to me, whatever is going on that room, it's not real!" Tobey said to her through the door. He then looked to the floor. "Nothing is happening," he said.

Tobey placed his ear against the door all he could hear was Polly's whimpering and teeth chattering as if she were cold.

"I'm g-going to d-drown!" she said through the door. Tobey could hear the fear in her voice, as well as hear her cry.

"Polly, listen to me, nothing is–"

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHH!" a loud bloodcurdling screech came from the other side of the door.

"Polly!" Tobey shouted. "POLLY!"

In one massive kick, Wayne kicked open the wooden door which nearly flew off its hinges.

From the next room, Carl came barging through after trying to also kick the door down.

Tobey and his team mates looked around, and there in the middle of the floor was Polly. Her face pale white and eyes wide open in terror.

Tobey knelt down to feel her pulse. "She's…" he didn't even finish the sentence.

Carl and Wayne closed their eyes and bowed their heads in sorrow.

Tobey looked around the room cautiously. "Water she said. Where is the water?" he asked himself. Tobey felt her clothes. "She's not even wet!" Tobey said frowning. "How did she die?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is chapter 9 of P.I.O.R. Chapter 10 will be uploaded later on this evening. Also I must ask you to read the Authors' Note at the beginning of Chapter 10.**

**Anyway before I go, I must point out that I mean no disrespect for those who died on Titanic and Britannic and the Olympic even though the Olympic never sank, I still mean no disrespect.**

**Reviews would be nice on what you thought of this chapter.**

**SoulVirus**


	11. Parasite

**DISCLAIMER:** _This is a Sanctuary story/spinoff, although not entirely related to Sanctuary, I must point out that I do not own any contents of Sanctuary, every single credit goes to those who worked on Sanctuary. I do however own my own OC's._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the mid-season finale of P.I.O.R. Season 1, but do not worry, Sesons 1 will be completed later on with more chapters, this is just a way for me to write up more chapters and stories rather than you lot having to wait for me to upload more stories. Come back at the beginning of September where the story of P.I.O.R. will continue with more stories as well, also keep checking my Update section on my profile page to see what is going on.**

* * *

><p><strong>P.I.O.R. - A Sanctuary Story<strong>

**Season 1**

**Chapter 10: Parasite**

"So we have travelled back in time?" Charlotte asked H.

"Well…" H hesitated. "I might have jumped to conclusion about travelling back in time," H admitted.

"So how are we on the Britannic?" Erok asked him.

H shook his head. "I don't know, maybe we are not on Britannic, and we may not be at sea, we could still be in the bay and what we are witnessing could be some sort of hallucination."

Erok and Charlotte looked around them at the passengers who were walking past them.

"Why isn't anyone looking at us?" Charlotte said. "You'd think they'd have spotted us by now!"

"Good observation," H said as he walked up to a soldier who was resting against the railing of the bow of the ship, H gave a swipe of his hand, only for his hand to pass right through the soldier.

Erok and Charlotte's eyes widened. "Are they ghosts?" asked Charlotte.

H shook his head. "I don't think so, if they were Ghosts they would be able to see us, and us them…well…we might see them, this man is more of a…projection than anything else,"

"A projection?" Erok said confused as he frowned at what H said.

H nodded. "Some sort of…abnormal protection that is being admitted right in front of our eyes."

Charlotte listened to every word that H said.

Suddenly, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention; a small black blur caused her to spin her head to the left. "What was that?!" Charlotte said suddenly.

"What did you see, Charl?" asked Erok.

"Something just whizzed across the deck, only saw it for a second then it was gone–" Charlotte groaned, clutching her head tightly as if she was experiencing some sort of headache.

"Charlotte?" Erok said reaching out to her. "Are you okay?"

Charlotte shook her head. "I don't think so," she said looking up to face Erok and H. They could see the colour in her face draining into but a pale white colour, her nose started to bleed. Then with a clutter she fell to the floor.

"Charlotte!" H called to her. As he made her way to her, something overcame him. He saw the floor of the deck come at him, or him at the deck, either way he saw blackness and a soft tingling pain could be felt before he drifted off into the sub consciousness.

**XXX**

Kai was lost and he was trying to outrun the flow of water that seemed to be following him everywhere he went as he passed each corridor in the steerage part of the ship. He ran down one corridor and then turned left.

As he looked down that corridor, he saw water flowing up to meet him. He turned and took another corridor. This time he took a right, water was making its way up that corridor too.

He didn't understand any of this.

"Oh, come on!" he said to himself. He radioed for anyone to help assist him, but all he got was static.

Then a faint black blur whizzed at the end of one of the corridors. "What the hell was that?" he asked himself. Kai made his way down the corridor that was flooding, to see what just whizzed by. As he turned the corner, he noticed that there was a flight of stairs going up. Water surrounded his ankles, and Kai took no hesitation and climbed the steps up to the next deck.

As he climbed he started to feel lightheaded. The whole corridor that was before him started to blur and he started to see double visions. He suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

**XXX**

No one seemed to notice them, nor did they take any attention to them, even calling out to them didn't seem to work.

"The Olympic!" said one of Madog's team members. "Wasn't that the first sister ship built by White Star Line before they built Titanic and Britannic?"

Madog nodded his head. "It was."

"So how come we are on it right now?" asked Janw.

Madog rubbed his eyes. "I don't know, maybe we are hallucinating, wouldn't be the first time for me." he said.

A black blur whizzed across the deck for a split second which caught the eyes of one of Madog's team.

"Something wrong, Siriol?" Madog asked her.

"No, I am fine, just my imagination, that's all."

"If we are hallucinating, how do we…un-hallucinate ourselves?" asked another member of Madog's team.

"We…can't," Madog said to his team mate in a pathetic way. "At least I don't think we can, we will just have to wait until the effect wears off,"

"And how long will that take?"

"Answering that could be a problem," Madog said worryingly.

"Why?"

"Because it might take hours, maybe days, depends on how badly we have been effected by this hallucinogen, whatever is going on here, we are stuck, so, I suggest we stay here until then."

**XXX**

Charlotte opened her eyes, she hadn't the faintest clue what happened. Two people were looking over her: Tobey and Erok.

"Take it easy!" Tobey said to her. "You took quite a turn,"

Charlotte felt something on her hand, she turned her head slightly to see that Erok was holding her hand and gently stroking it. A sudden feel of relaxation streamed steadily through her body, she felt so relaxed, so safe. Erok was using his powers to keep her calm.

"W-what happened?" She asked.

"We don't know," Tobey said his eyes narrowing as he said this.

"Where is H?"

"Oh, don't worry about H, he is fine," Erok said to her. He gently lifted her up into a sit up position.

"Oh," groaned H as he started to come too. "Aw," he said. "I feel like as if I have passed out from having one too many," he said. Two team member who were on the ship helped H up. "God, how humiliating, never have I fainted on a ship before, on land…well that's something else entirely." He said trying to steady himself. The two team member held him by his side. H pushed them off. "I can walk!" he said. Not one step further did he suddenly fall to the floor. Luckily the two members caught him. "Okay, so I can't walk just yet, take me to a bench!" ordered H.

Erok helped Charlotte up and walked her to the bench; he kept using his powers to keep her calm and relaxed something which she didn't mind at all. Erok sat Charlotte down on the bench next to H.

"Well," H said. "If this is a ghost ship, I have no idea what sort of Ghost ship this is. It's not very paranormal that's for sure."

A sudden silence merged between all of them, Erok and Charlotte were confused with the silence. H saw that Tobey had a sad look on his face.

"What's happened?" he asked.

Tobey swallowed. "Polly's dead."

"Polly?" H frowned at the name. "Polly Lawrence of P.I.O.R?" Tobey nodded at him. "Jesus, how did that happen?"

"Well…" Tobey gulped and swallowed before he continued to explain what had happened. "I don't even understand what happened myself, but…she drowned,"

H's eyes widened. "What? Are we sinking?"

"If we were the front half of the ship would be underwater, and as my team and I were on B deck near the front of the ship, water would have flooded that deck already."

"So how did she die?"

"I'll take you to her body shall I?"

"Yes, let me examine her body, Erok stay with Charlotte until she is ready to continue." H ordered Erok, Erok nodded. H got up and found that he could walk now.

As H began to move a sudden thumping sound landed on the deck. Madog and his team appeared from nowhere and collapsed onto the deck.

"What?" H said frowning. "Where did they come from?" he asked. Tobey looked up into the air thinking that they had falling from the sky.

"I was sure they were at the front of the ship in the cargo hold," Tobey said uncertainly running his mind through where everyone was.

H looked around him. He then radioed for everyone to return to the bow of the ship. "This is Thomas Harvey; I want everyone to regroup at the bow of the ship, repeat, everyone to regroup at the bow of the ship!"

**XXX**

"Kai…"

A voice echoed through his mind.

"Kai…are you alright…? Kai…"

Kai groaned. "What is a Kai?"

"We must get him back up deck; H will know what to do!"

The voice said.

**XXX**

With everyone at the bow of the ship, H looked over Polly's body. He inspected it carefully. Polly's body did not look like as if she were dead, her skin colour was white, and there was no trauma or anything that indicated she was attacked.

Tobey gave him the lowdown on everything that happened when he was around Polly.

"She wasn't attacked, she didn't drown, there are no signs of water in her lungs or mouth, if I had to guess, she died from fear." H said looking down at Polly's body.

"She died from…fear?" Tobey asked frowning.

"Scared to death," H put it simply.

"Is it that even remotely possible?" asked Tobey.

H nodded his head. "Of course it is, you see, the body has a natural protective mechanism called the fight-or-flight response, try and see it like this," H paused licked his dry lips and continued speaking. "In the wild, an animal is faced with a life-threatening situation, the nervous system responds by increasing heart rate and increasing blood flow to the muscles, dilating the pupils, and slowing digestion. All of this increases the chances of succeeding in a fight or running away from, say, an aggressive jaguar. This process certainly would be of help to primitive humans, but the problem, of course, is that in the modern world there is very limited advantage of the fight-or-flight response. There is a downside to revving up your nervous system like this."

"So basically what you are saying is, you have to be an animal to not be scared of death?" Tobey spoke slowly. He didn't quite understand what H was saying exactly.

H pulled a face. "Sort of yes. For the short sense of it all, Polly died from a heart attack, increase strain or damage to the heart, such as an increase heart rate."

"But surely what happened to Polly couldn't have caused her to become scared to death?"

H thought for a moment. "You said that the room Polly was in was being flooded?" Tobey nodded. "In some cases the nervous system uses a hormone adrenaline, a neurotransmitter, or chemical messenger, whatever you want to call it, to send signals to various parts of the body to activate the fight-or-flight response. This chemical is toxic in large amounts; it damages the internal organs such as the heart, lungs, liver and kidneys. It is believed that almost all sudden deaths are caused by damage to the heart. There is almost no other organ that would fail so fast as to cause sudden death. Kidney failure, liver failure, those things don't kill you suddenly."

"So Polly, being in a room that was flooding, must have put some sort of strain on her heart for it to give out!" Tobey concluded.

"Thus causing her to die of freight."

Tobey nodded, but something was still off. "If Polly died in that room, how was it I never saw any water, and plus she would be wet,"

H nodded, he didn't understand it either. "I think I'd better take look at the room Polly was in. In the meantime I want everyone on the same deck, same corridor, same level."

"Understood." Tobey said.

H got up and went over to look at Madog and his team who were still unconscious.

"How are they?" H asked Erok who overlooking them.

"They appear to be fine. They have yet to wake up." Erok said. "What I don't understand is how is it that Madog and his team appeared here all of a sudden?"

H asked himself that question as well. "Precisely what I want to know." He said looking around.

H walked to the side of the bow and looked up the length of the ship; he noticed that there was a low level of fog clinging to the side of the ship.

"There is something seriously wrong with this ship!" H said worried to himself.

As he overlooked the side of the ship, he heard someone calling for his name.

"H!" a P.I.O.R. member called to him. H looked around and saw two people carrying Kai.

H rushed over. "What happened?"

"We found him like this; he is drifting in and out of consciousness!"

Erok knelt beside Kai and took his pulse. "He's okay. Kind of odd don't you think that is only the Humans that are passing out?" Erok asked H.

"You didn't pass out?" H asked Erok.

Erok shook his head. "I just saw you and Charlotte pass out and I got sprayed by more salt water and then I was back here, on the stern on the ship."

"You must be immune to all this." H ran his fingers through his brown thick hair. "God, Magnus would have solved this by now, and look at us, stuck on the replica of the one of the Olympic class ships with no idea what to do. What about the equipment, what do they say?"

"Nothing." Tobey pointed out. "Nothing paranormal, even the Geiger counters are showing nothing but background radiation, harmless, not even worth worrying about."

H ran his mind through what he and team had been through. "Why do I get the idea that I have missed something?" he asked himself. "What would Magnus do?" he muttered to himself. "Okay!" he said aloud. "I want Charlotte and Tobey to come with me, Erok stay with Kai, Madog and his team, if they wake, call us immediately!"

**XXX**

Tobey showed H the room where Polly had died. They all looked around the spotless and clean room.

H sighed as he looked into the room where Polly was last alive. He shook his head. "Something in this room killed Polly, whatever that something is, it might have left a trace for us to find." H said as he and his team mates went looking around for any clues as to why Polly had died.

H was on the floor, running his hands across the brown carpet to feel for any wetness.

Tobey was looking at the bed and just like H; he was running his hands across the bed sheet to feel if there was anything wet.

Charlotte was looking through cabinets and draws.

H was now running his hands along the walls. He then opened and closed the porthole to see if anything would happen.

Quite some time passed and nothing seemed to give any light as to what happened to Polly.

Charlotte was rummaging through a few draws to see if there was anything that caused Polly to die. She closed the draw she was looking in and opened another one. Charlotte shrieked as she opened the draw she was looking in. H and Tobey were at her side in moments.

Tobey gripped Charlotte on her shoulder and led her towards the bed. She seemed shook up.

H looked into the draw and saw what Charlotte shrieked at. "Oh!" H said in a loving way. "Aren't you beautiful?" He said looking into the draw. He then turned to Tobey. "Have you got any plastic bags and spare latex gloves?"

Tobey rummaged around in his pockets for a bag and some latex gloves; he passed them to H who put on the white gloves. H reached into the draw and picked up a blue looking worm that was not moving. "Oh, look at you, oh you are gorgeous!" H said with delight. Carefully he opened the bag and placed the blue worm into the bag for keeping and analysis.

"It's okay Charlotte you can come over now, it won't hurt you, it's dead." H said to her.

Cautiously, Charlotte edged her way over. "I didn't know what it was; I thought it was going to attack me from the first time I glanced at it!" Charlotte panicked.

"It's okay. Poor thing, look at it." H said as he carefully inspected the blue worm.

"What is it?" Tobey asked with a disgust face.

"I would say, it's a parasite." H said as he looked at it. "And I would bet you anything, it is an abnormal parasite." H looked at the blue worm parasite with interest. "Did we bring any laptops?" H asked.

Tobey nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, we have got some up deck."

"I will need to access the P.I.O.R. website as well as the Sanctuary's. Oh, Magnus is going to love hearing about this."

"Did this thing, kill Polly?" Tobey asked.

H pulled a face. "No, I don't think so. Polly died from a heart attack and from some sort of illusion that she was in a room with water pouring in. But, maybe Jimbo here," H said rattling the plastic bag with the parasite in, "can help us fill in the gaps." H smiled.

In the distance, H, Charlotte and Tobey could sounds of banging.

"What is that?" Charlotte asked.

"That sounds like–" Tobey began saying.

"Gunfire!" H said as he rushed out of the room. Tobey and Charlotte following after him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here is chapter 10 as promised. Also this is the midseason finale, dont worry, it will be back, all answers as to why there is a spitting image of Titanic in Cardiff will be explained. Also I must point out that I mean no disrespect whatsoever to those who died on Titanic and Britannic, and even though the Olympic didn't sink I also mean no disrespect.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**SoulVirus**


	12. Important Notice

IMPORTANT NOTICE

I have recently received some bad news that has affected me and my writing, while I will spare you the details of what happened to me, I must point out that at this moment forth all stories are _**on**_ _**hold**_ until I have recovered from this sudden bad news.

I don't know how long this will be exactly but until otherwise all I can ask of you is this: keep reading any of my stories if you wish and review them if you wish also, in the meantime though I will keep you informed as possible until I have recovered from this bad news that has affected me and my writing and I hope to see you all very soon.

I will place this message on my profile page and the stories that are constantly being written out also by me.

All the best,

SoulVirus.


End file.
